Iron Fey Generations
by xxxthe-girl-who-was-on-firexxx
Summary: Like it says I don't own anything except the characters Ally,Zane,and Triston. Ally is Ash and Meghan's daughter, Triston Glitch's son. Please go easy with comments, it's my first story after all. Review! It always nice to get good reviews from you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing belongs to me except the characters I've made up (Ally, Zane, and Triston)**

(Ally's Point of view)

My Dad lead me to my room and tucked me in. With a kiss on the forhead he silently left my room and closed the door. I sighed, plugging my headphones into my i-pod and drifting to sleep, to the beat of the base I was going to miss yet another Elysium. My parents never let me leave the Iron Kingdom. I'm stuck here with Triston every year. Don't get me wrong He's a great friend and all but I've never met anyone outside the castle walls. I closed my eyes but I couldn't sleep. Not with all the thoughts buzzing around in my head. Eventually I did fall asleep with nothing to look forward to the next day...that I could remember.

(Tristons P.O.V.)

I lay in bed, once again thinking of her, of Ally. It's ridiculous! She's the Iron Princess! I'm just her first lieuteniant! Just like my father, Glitch, is the first lieuteniant of her parents, King Ash and Queen Meghan. Yet I was stupid enough to feel this way. Stupid enough to _allow_ myself feel thins way. What was I thinking? I was thinking...I was thinking that she's beautiful. Unlike any Fey I'd ever seen. She had the silver, blond hair of her mother, yet the light, icy-blue eyes of her father. She's my best friend. There's nothing I could do. At least...not without ruining the friendship we have.

XxX

(Ally's P.O.V.)

To my annoyance my dad woke me up just to say he and mom were leaving. I groaned, covering my head with my pillow. He knows better then to wake me up before noon. My parents left once again and, thanks to my dad, I couldn't return to sleep. I got up from bed and threw on a sweatshirt over the t-shirt I'd worn that night. Still in my sweats, sweatshirt, t-shirt, and slippers, I shuffled down the hall, in search of anything to do. I watched the other Iron Fey scurry around and wondered _"How are you guys so awake?"_. Of course, at that moment, Triston trotted up, happy and bright.

"Gooodmorning, Ally." He offered in a sing-song voice.

I only growled putting up my hood. I continued to shuffle along, not answering to Triston.

"Come on! You can't-"

"Shut up. I hate mornings. I need caffine."

He only chuckled despite my rudeness. That was the good thing about him. He always stayed by my side, no matter what I said.

"Aww, come on! You can't be that grumpy! Especially on your birthday!"

"Right. How old am I again?" I questioned, not knowing my own age.

For a Fey Princess, like myself, age has never really been vital information. Time works differently in the Nevernever from the way it does in the mortal world. Days here could be weeks there, even months. It just depends. I sighed.

"I suppose Mom and Dad have a party waiting for me?"

"Right after Elysium!" He cheered, still not getting the concept that I was half asleep. I just huffed again, finally reaching the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked around. I grabbed a can of pop and cracked open the tab open. I turned to Triston and stopped, set down my pop, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude in the mornings, Triston."

(Tristons P.O.V.)

I gasped in surprise. She was hugging me. Apologizing to me for being rude. And here I was, standing with my mouth open. Before she could pull away I wrapped my arms around her. Being sure to hug her close. I wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

"Don't worry about it. I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

I could tell she was smiling, the glamour around her turning to a delighted, bright orange. I hid mine, knowing she'd only find it to be pink. I couldn't let her know how I felt. At least...not yet.

"So...what do you want for your birthday?"

She looked at me like I was a madman.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"What do I want for my birthday? Like a...gift?"

He nodded his head.

"Anything I want?"

He nodded again, a little cautiously, like I was up to something...which I was.

"Take me into the Wyldwood!"

I exclaimed. His face went white. I don't think that's what he'd anticipated to be my answer. I chuckled at the frozen look on his face. I started to get worried that he wouldn't take me. I was really worried when he said it.

(Ally and Triston)

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" Ally yelled outraged.

"I said no. I won't take you out there."

"And whyever not?"  
"It's strictly against your parents' wishes."

"But you're not my parents' first leiuteniant. You're mine."

"I still have to listen to your parents. But I can give you anything else."

"Fine. Will you take me to get fitted for armor?"

"Sure, come on."

(Ally's P.O.V.)

He took me to Madam Weaver without a second thought. I don't know what he thought I wanted it for. It took Madam Weaver no longer than a minute to get a size for me. Knowing I'd have my new armor by tomorrow I started planning ways to sneak out, without Triston finding out. By tomorrow I'd be in the Wyldwood facing whatever came my way. I smiled at the thought, making Triston worry. I assured him he had nothing to worry about and went to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing belongs to me except the characters I've made up (Ally, Zane, and Triston). Slight language.**

(Tristons POV)

Even after Ally assured me there was nothing to worry about I couldn't help but wonder about that smile on her face. I've seen it before and it never leads to anything good. I huffed, supposing I did have errands to run. I had to pick up the princess's dress and also make sure the gardens were ready. King Ash and Queen Meghan assured me that it had to be perfect. Even if they hadn't asked it of me I'd want it perfect anyway, for her. I smiled, confindent with myself. I was determined to dance with her. But if she refuses, who am I to challenge her? If she wishes not a dance with me, let it be so. I just hope she doesn't decline.

(Ally's and Code)

"May I come in, your highness?"  
"May I ask who it is?"  
"Code, your highness."  
"Yeah, com on in."  
"I was to bring you this."  
"My armor? I thought this wasn't supposed to be ready until tomorrow?"  
"Triston insisted it be ready as soon as possible."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, here."

(Ally's POV)

Code set the bundle in front of me and left me to myself. I couldn't believe it. My armor sat right in front of my face. I ran my fingers against the plating. I was actually going to do it, I was going to leave.  
"I'll show them that I can take care of myself."  
Yet another knock at my door.  
"Yes?"  
Yet another of the endless servants here entered my room to prepair me for my party. I sighed, knowing that time would come eventually. She helped me into the white gown and slapped the ridiculous three inch heels on my feet. I stood on my feet, clutching her arm. After only a few steps I tripped, triggering my frustration.  
"How the _hell_ can you wear these things?"  
She only shrugged and helped me back onto my feet. She sat me in a chair, and more of her helpers flooded in, rushing around me to do my hair and makeup. When they were done they stood back to admire their work. The girl who had first walked in placed a tiara on my head and led me over to a full body mirror to eximine myself. I was horrified! I looked nothing like myself. I couldn't recognize myself. My gown was strapless and the skirt wasn't to poofy, but didn't lay flat. My hair was put up in an intricate bun, two curls hanging on the sides of my face, showing my pointed ears. My lips were stained a blood red, a light blue eyeshadow covered my eyes alongside the eyeliner. I promised I'd be along in a minute and waited for them to leave before pulling out a sheath and strapping it around my thigh, sliding in my small dagger. This was it, today I turn...I turn...how old _am _I? I'll find out at some point tonight. 'Here we go.' I thought to myself and started for the garden.

(Tristons POV)

Where is she? Queen Meghan is starting to worry and King Ash is the same. If she doesn't get here soon it'll be my fault. Then she walked out. She was breth-taking. Her eyes sparkled, and she semmed to radiate beauty. I walked towards her, unable to stop myself. I must have studdered both our faces turning crimson. She took my arm and I led her through the crowd to her parents.  
"Here she is, as promised."  
I said bowing to them both. The four of us talked a while until her parents were led away to mingle with their subjects. I held out my hand, she only looked at me a moment, then took my hand. I led her to the dancefloor and pulled her close, holding her tight. I pulled back. looking her in those, beautiful, stunning, blue eyes of hers. I leaned in, our faces only inches apart...

**I left you with a cliff hanger! Ha! Take that! ^-^ Love you guys and if you're truly faithful readers you'll know what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like the cliff hanger? Well here's the next part. You'll finally meet Zane too! (Still don't own Iron Fey)**

(Ally's POV)  
I stood wide eyed, like a doe in the headlights. What was I going to do? I never thought I would say this but I was glad when a random someone pulled me away for another dance. I was also thankful when my mother called me over. I stood in front of my proud parents, who wished me a happy 17th birthday and gave me hug. I'm 17! I knew I'd find out at some point! I smiled as my mother said she had something for me. What I didn't expect was a puppy. A wolf pup to be exact. I picked up the small animal and let him lick the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

(Ally, Ash, and Meghan)

"Now I have something for you."  
Ally cocked her head to the side, confused, as Ash took a long object wrapped in silk, from Code and handed it to her.  
"What is this?"

"Open it and find out."  
Her father chided. She unfolded the fabric holding a glowing, blue, blade.  
"Is this-?"

"I figured you'll use it more than I will anymore."

"What will you use?"

"I can always just use a blade from the armory. Happy Birthday."

(Ally's POV)

I held the icy sword in my hands. It was mine now. The blade radiated an energy of freezing temperatures. My armor was complete and tomorrow I'd take off into the Wyldwood, with my blade strapped to my hip and my wolf pup at my side. I was excited, but the thought of leaving this place lay heavy in my heart. But it's not like I was planning on leaving forever! Just for the day...right? Did I even know? Even if I did make it out, what would I do? Where would I go? The Summer court? The Winter palace? Or would I just roam the Nevernever? No matter what I decided to do, I would come home. I'm sure of that at least. By the time I retired to my bed the party still raged on without me. For all I knew, it could still be going on tomorrow morning. That _would_ be the perfect cover to sneak out though. Maybe my birthday was a good thing after all.

(Trison's POV)

I grabbed another drink from one of the many Fey walking around with multiple on a tray, serving the guests. I was getting a little light headed, but I had nothing to worry about. I've done far worse. I walked around, with my fresh drink, looking for Ally. I wanted to finnish what I'd started before she was rudely pulled away from me. But after carefully combing the croud, I looked more franticly. I couldn't find her. In fact...she's not even in the crowd. I lost the princess! _'Oh dear God, King Ash will have my head!' _I thought to myself. _'Where is she? Stables? Nah, not tonight. Her room perhaps? Possibility.' _I set down my drink and headed inside where litttle, paw tracks let down the hall. I smiled, thinking of Ally's new pet. The small pup she'd gotten for her birthday, only hours ago. As I'd hoped and suspected, they led straight into her room. I knocked once to no avail. I knocked a second time and opened the door, a crack of light seeping into her room and illuminating her innocent and asleep. I strode in, my steps soundless, as I approched her. I smoothed back her hair and kissed her forhead, causing her to smile in her sleep. I smiled back and whispered:

"If only you could know exactly _how_ much I love you."

As I went to leave she grabbed my hand, still in a state of unconciousness. I couldn't leave her. Not anymore, not tonight. I pulled up the chair from her drawing/writing desk and sat down, her hand in mine. I fell asleep easily, for how couldn't I? I was hand in hand with the girl of my dreams.

(Ally's POV)

I woke early that morning, but something was strange, unfimaliar, but not wrong. I was holding hands...with Triston? But-! When had he even come into my room? I moved my hand from his grip, slipping out of bed to begin my journey. I slipped into the armor and strapped my new sword to my hip. I knelt down and fastened a collar to my pups neck and ruffled his ears.  
"Come on...uhhh...Hunter? Yeah, come on Hunter."

I quietly giggled as he ran in circles, his little tail wagging. All was left to do was saddle a horse and pass the guards. Easy...I think? We'll find out soon I suppose. Sneaking out proved easier than I thought. I had a nasty run in with a few gremlins, but they never give me much trouble. The horses, however, decided to try and piss me off by being as loud as possible. I shushed them and even smacked one on the nose. I soon felt sorry and kissed it's snout. It nudged my hand and I led it out to saddle it up. This one horse seemed to like me. Getting past the guards was the hardest part. I had to confine them both to a promise not to tell anyone or _thing _of my leaving. They reluctantly agreed and opened the gates for me. This was it, I was home free. Tapping the sides of my horse with the heels of my feet, the steed reared and gallopped off. My horse slowed a few hours later as we approached the Wyldwood. I patted my horse on the neck, reassuring it that we would be ok. She clopped forward, flinching at every rustle of leaves. Her ears twitching in every direction as we slowly moved along. We were maybe halfway through when she stopped again, refusing to budge. Only seconds later a figure swung back, hanging on a tree branch, upside-down, by their knees, biting into an apple. I only blinked at the unexpected figure.

(Zane's POV)

I stopped chewing on my apple, staring at the girl in front of me. She was beautiful atop her horse, a wolf pup in her lap. She has long silver-blond hair that reached her waist, at least! Her eyes were the most beautiful blue, the complete opposite of her blood-red lips. I want to know who she is, and now.  
"Hi,"

I said cheerily, jumping from the tree. I gave her a mocking bow.  
"I'm Zane. Son of the Summer prankster. And yourself, if I may ask?"

She remained silent. I walked forward, holding my hand out to her.

"Come on, let's have and apple. I promise not to bite."

She took my hand and dismounted her black steed, joining me at the base of the tree I'd previously been hanging from.  
"So, like I said before, I'm Zane, son of the Summer prankster, and yourself?"

(Ally's POV)

I stared at him a moment before answering. When I did I kept my shoulders straight, chin held high.  
"I'm Ally, Princess of the Iron Kingdom."  
Zane's face turned red, as well as his pointed ears. Almost the same shade as his hair. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself staring into emerald eyes. His eyes. We weren't to close, but close enough for him to reach out to grab my hand. I pulled my hand away and took a step back, heading for my horse.

(Ally and Zane)

"I have to go...before my parents know I've gone."  
"Wait!"  
Zane called to Ally as she began to leave.  
"Yes?"  
"Will I see you again, Ally?"

She nodded once.  
"Yes, I'll return. We can write, using pixies. Don't worry. Until then, Zane."

And with those last words, she left. Leaving Zane behind until they were to meet again.

**I hope you like it! And I hope you like Zane! I know I dooo! We'll see what happens! What do you think should happen? AllyxZane or AllyxTriston? Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four! I hope you like it! Slight language. And don't be afraid to give me some suggestions! Thanks! And I think it's about time I dedicate this story to three very special people! My first fan IronFeyFreak, My best friend Cooper, and my awesome boyfriend Garrett! Love you guys! (Still don't own Iron Fey)**

(Ally's POV)

_'Son of the Summer prankster?' _I thought to myself. I've heard of him I believe. In stories mother once told me. I looked up from my path. It was at least ten. I had only another hour to return home. As if reading my thoughts my horse ran. Ran as fast as a glider could fly. I smiled at our speed and whooped in pure enjoyment. This was the most exciting thing I'd ever done! Despite training with Dad that is. But I'm most better than he now. I sighed. If Triston found out I left I'd never hear the end of it. An hour later my horse slowed to a stop in front of the open gates where Triston stood waiting for me. I shrunk back a bit as my horse approached him slowly. Hunter and I looked at each other, his ears flat knowing me were in trouble. His arms were crossed as he tapped his foot, giving me a scornful look. When I got close enough he snatched the reins from my hands and pulled us into the stables. He forced me off my saddle without a word, handing my faitful horse to a guard to take care of her. He grabbed me by the arm and led me through the castle halls into one of my favorite gardens of mine. _My _garden. It was my favorite because I'd planted plants from the Summer court here, gifts from my mother. I used glamour to keep the iron from coating them, determined to have color in this wasteland. He sat me down at the edge of a fountain and stared at me a moment.

(Tristons POV)

She knew I was mad at her. I wanted her to know I was mad. Not only was I mad. I was...I was scared. To wake up and see her gone got me worried, but when I couldn't find her anywhere I went into a panic! I couldn't lose her. Couldn't bear to think she'd been taken. Then the guards told me they'd made Princess Ally a promise, I pieced the puzzle together at last. The armor, that sneaky smile. She'd been planning this since yesterday morning! And even worse, she pulled it off! She sat there waiting. I only wanted to talk to her but my voice came out quite louder than I'd anticipated.  
"Are you crazy? You could have been hurt! Or killed! Worse than that, Mab or Oberon could have found you! What would we have done then? What do you think we could do if you were trapped in the Winter Palace of a prisoner of Oberon and we didn't know about it? If your parents found out and thought an attack of it?"  
I kept yelling at her. I could see the tears forming in her eyes but I couldn't stop.

"I thought I lost you Ally! I thought you were gone! That I'd never see my best friend again! Do you know what would happen if you were gone? What do you think would become of me?"

Tears coated her face, shining as they flowed from her eyes. I took her hand and pulled her to me. My embrace on her tight. I let her cry into my chest and dug my face into her hair, tears threatening my eyes as well. I lowered my voice to a whisper trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just don't know what I'd do without you around."

(Ally and Triston)

Ally looked up into his big brown eyes.  
"Were you really that worried about me?"

"That worried? I was terrified!"

She sniffled and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was quiet, with a bit of regret.

"It's alright just...don't do it again. Next time I see you're not here I'll _have_ to tell your parents. I can't cover for you anymore."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This morning Queen Meghan and King Ash requested your presence at breakfast. I had to tell them you had already gone out."

"You lied to them?"

She asked in amazment.  
"No. We cannot lie, remember."  
"Then how...you only told them I was already gone. You didn't lie."

"Nope."

The two smiled at each other.

"That was so sneaky!"  
"I learned from the best."

(Triston's POV)

I couldn't help it. Looking into those big blue eyes of her's I leaned forward. Then...I growled angrily as I watched Code lead Ally into the castle. Once again, my plans have been ruined. I was so close! I laid my head in my hands and sighed. I would get that kiss from her someday. I sat up straight.

"I, Triston, First Leiuteniant of the Iron Princess Ally Chase, promise that I'll get a kiss from her if it's the last thing I do."

That was that. I couldn't break that promise. I didn't plan to try. I was going to keep that promise. I stood and followed the two inside now that I was satisfied with myself. Ally changed and was let to the thorne room where my father waited for her, looking sad and grim as he led her in. I was told not to follow. My heart filled with dread. That was never good. I looked to my right as a pixie landed on my shoulder holding a large piece of paper. I squeeked at me, saying it was looking for the princess. I held out my hand and promised the creature I'd give it too her. It shrugged it's shoulders and flew off. _'A note? For Ally?' _It smelled of pine and willow. It smelled of the Wyldwood. The doors opened and Ally walked out pefectly fine. Looking the same way she had when she walked in.  
"Uhh, Ally. Here."

I gave her the note and her face brightened. She kissed me on the cheek and ran to her bedroom. I lay the tips of my fingers on the spot where her lips had touched. Something about it warmed me up inside. I had made her happy.

(Ally's POV)

I tore through the halls and made my way to my room. I locked my door behind me and sat at my desk to read it.  
_"Ally,_

_I know it's soon and all but I have to see you again. Give me a time and place and I'll be there. Whenever you can I hope it's soon. Let me know as soon as possible. See you soon Princess._

_Zane_

I grabbed a pen and under his note answered;  
_"Zane, _

_I know how you feel. I can't wait to see you either! Meet me tomorrow at noon, where the Wyldwood and Iron kingdom meet. Then we'll go from there. _

_Don't call me Princess, _

_Ally_

I smiled, happy with the note and called for a pixie. It wasn't hard. There are quite a few still around here who help me cause mischief. I gave him instructions to finding Zane. He nodded once and sped out my door. I got up from my chair and flopped onto my bed, thinking of how only tomorrow I'd see the familiar redheaded teen, Zane Goodfellow.

**Hope you like it so far! Should I keep going? Well if you said no, to bad! I'm going to anyways!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's chapter five! With how well this is going I'm sure there's a ton more to come, so no worries about discontinuance! Yay! Iron Fey still belongs to Julia Kagawa. I think she deserves a round of applause! *Clapping* Yay! Thanks for writing the Iron Fey for us to Fan Fic about!**

(Ally's POV)

I once again slipped out of my room in the early morning to meet Zane. Except this time I didn't have trouble getting to him. As promised he was there waiting for me. I waved at him and sped towards him. The moment I dismounted he grabbed me up in a hug. Upon releasing me he climbed to a tree branch and pulled me up without warning. I assured him I was overly clumsy and that it was a terrible idea for me to be this high from the ground but he only chuckled and pulled me to him by the hand. I carefully walked the branch and when I was close enough latched my arms around him, my eyes closed tightly. How he could stand up in this tree was beyond my understanding. He helped me sit on a branch and rested himself against the tree trunk, his legs hanging on either side of the branch he sat upon. He told me to come sit with him. So with some newfound courage I tight-roped the branch. Then I sat down and he pulled me close to him. I lay down against him, my head rested on his chest, allowing me to hear his heartbeat. I yawned and he stroked my hair. I soon fell asleep, without meaning to.

(Zane's POV)

I watched Ally sleep. Could feel her breaths on my arms. My arms I had wrapped, tightly, around her. I refuse to let her go. She stirred a few hours later and looked into my eyes. I brushed a strand of hair from her face and told her to go back to sleep, which she did. I grabbed an apple from nowhere and bit into it. Like the day I'd first met her, I was in a tree. But this time she was here with me. I smiled, thinking of her in Princess dresses. She didn't seem the type but hearing all those stories of ice-boy made me pretty sure she normally wore a dress. How intracate they were, I didn't know. But I wanted to. Thinking of this I fell asleep. But it was different. I dreamed. Ally walked through a garden of iron and flowers, pointed ears showing, thanks to the bun that sat on her head, two curls encasing her face. A white dress flowing around her ankles, showing her perfect body. Then a handsom looking teen came up to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. A teen that could only be me. I know how I lived in that place with her. I was half Fey. Yet not at all any less powerful. In fact more powerful than a full Fey. The effects of Iron did not bother me. I did not get sick, nor did it burn my skin. I leaned in again, but before I could see the next kiss I woke, muttering curses under my breath.

(Ally's POV)

I also awoke to the screetch of a gliders call. Before I knew it I was pulled from Zane's arms, to the ground. I looked up angrily but shrank back in fear at whos eyes I looked into.

"D-daddy."

I squeeked out, my voice barely audible. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. They made me shrink back more. Like a puppy who'd been yelled at. He kept a firm hold on me as he led me to his glider. I didn't resist as he pushed me to the glider and held me in place untill the glider wrapped it's metal arms around me. He mounted my horse and neither of us said a word the entire way home. I needed not for him to tell me to change before going to see him. I put on one of his favorite dresses of mine and put the matching ribbon in my hair, hoping to gain favor. I slipped into the throne room and waited.

(Ash's POV)

I was so very angry with my daughter. I didn't even wish to speak with her at this moment but this had to be stopped or at least a deal had to be made. This couldn't continue any longer. I forbid it to.

"What were you doin in the Wyldwood?"

She gave me no answer. There was something she didn't want her mother and I to know about, but you can bet she'll tell us one way or another.

" I don't want to but if you continue to defy your mother and I as you have in your lifetime I'll sent you to Mab. I'm sure a year or so in Tir Na Nog could straighten you out."

(Ash and Meghan)

Meghan stared at her husband in horror. Her horror quickly turning to anger. as she shouted:

"Ashallayn'darkmyr Tallyn!"

Even Ash flinched at the use of his real name.

"I swear, TO GOD! If you ever threaten to send her to Mab again I'll have your head! Understood?"

He nodded in fear and agreement.

"Yes, Meghan."

He tried to take his queens hand but she pulled her hand away. Now he'd done it. Meghan was mad at him now. He sighed and looked at Ally.

"Are you alright, Ally?"

(Ally's POV)

I blinked in confusion. First he threatens to send me to the Winter palace and now he wants to know if I'm ok?

"I'm fine. Are you?"

This got a smile from my mother but my father only gave me that 'don't-push-it' look. I smiled. My parents and I haggled out a deal. I could venture to the Wyldwood; One, as long as I told them first. Two, as long as I took my sword. And three, if I promised not to go to either the Winter Palace or Summer court. I hugged them both in thanks, told them I'd be gone for a day or so, and rushed out before they could refuse. I packed a bag and picked Hunter up in my arms. Making my way to the stables, I took my still sattled steed from the guard and was on my way back to Zane. When I returned to our meeting spot he was still there, sitting cross-legged on a rock, with his cheek resting on the palm of his hand. I silently walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, making him jump.

"Sorry if I scared you."

(Zane's POV)

"Ally!"

I jumped up to hug her back. She couldn't possible know how happy I was to see her. I noticed the bag on her back and looked at her, my look a little to full of hope. She smiled at me. I knew I must look stupid. My mouth was hanging open and I couldn't get a single word to come out of my mouth. I thought she was beautiful before, but now. Her eyes sparkled in the sun and her smile, just her smile was enough to make you melt. I hesitated but put my hands on her waist and pulled her close.

(Ally and Zane)

"Ally, if I were to kiss you. Right now. What would you do?"  
Zane asked her a bit nervous. Both sets of eyes shined as Ally whispered her answer.

"I'd kiss you back, I suppose."

"Would it mean anything? Would _you_ mean it?"

"With every ounce of my being."  
"If I tell you something, withh you promise not to laugh?"

"Absolutly. I, Ally Chase, promise not to laugh at what you're about to tell me."

He nodded his head once and brushing his lips against her ear whispered;

"I love you, Ally."

**Just another chapter successfully written! I want to thank all my friends and family who believe in my writing and and sorry to say this is the last chapter for this story...HA! Yeah right! I'll have the next chapter up really soon! Thanks guys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter six! Still don't own Iron Fey...which sucks.**

(Zane's POV)

Once she gave me her answer, I didn't hesitate to pull her to me. She immeditly looped her arms around my neck, and just as promised, she kissed me back. Her kiss tingled**, **as if an electric current passed through the both of us. her lips were warm, the opposite of her colder, pale skin. She was the perfect mix or Iron, Summer, and Winter. She pulled herself closer and I tightened my grip on her waist. I pulled back enough to touch forheads with her.

"I love you and that will _never_ change. I'll always be by your side."

Tears welled in her eyes and I grabbed her into another kiss. This was almost exactly how it was in my dream. And exactly how I wanted it. As long as she was with me I could do anything.

(Ally's POV)

I loved the feel of his lips against mine. I wanted that moment to last forever. I jsut wanted to be in his arms. But the sun had decided to set and instinctivly my body began to fall asleep on me. I cursed at myself in my head and l yawned. Zane only chuckled at me before picking me up bride style and setting me in his lap at the base of a tree. I easily fell asleep snuggled up next to Zane. and I wished that I could stay that way forever. I wish I could freeze that one moment in time to be with him forever. He was the one I loved, he was the one I trusted, he was the one I wanted to protect me. He was someone I thought I'd never have.

(Zane's POV)

I had another dream of Ally and I. But this one was different. Sure I looked the same, but I was a little more...dressed up. I stood under a giant oak, a hand on the back of my neck, looking much like my father, my face was awestruck. It seemed like all of the Nevernever was here. But at the turn of every head, I saw why. A girl walked towards me, in a beautiful white dress, vail covering her face. I was getting married? When did that happen? When she got close enough I took her hand and lifted the lace revealing Ally. Relief and happiness flooded through me. Someday, I would propose and she would say yes. Just as she went to kiss me I felt something wet against my skin. I opened my eyes only to find Ally in a fit of tears. I tried to shake her awake but her eyes wouldn't open.

"Ally! Wake up!"

(Ally's POV)

I was in the middle of a nightmare, trying franticly to wake myself up. But something, some_one_ wouldn't let me leave my bad dreams. I saw Zane and Triston fighting with each other. Shouting profanities as weapons clashed. I could tell this wouldn't end until blood was spilt, so...I stepped between them. I gasped in pain as I blade sprouted from my chest. I started to shake, the taste of blood filling my mouth. I stumbled forward, onto my knees. My vision tunneled. I started to lose focus. I had only enough sense to feel the pain and know someone was calling my name. Pleading for me.  
"I'm...sorry."

I choked out with a forced smile.

"It'll be...ok."

The last thing I saw were two green eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Then I was gone. I gasped, waking from the horrible experiance of my own demise. Tears coated my face as well as Zane's. the first and only thing I could do was cry. Sob into his chest. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me. Though no matter what he tried, I couldn't seem to calm down. Eventually he just pressed his lips gently to mine. That did the trick. I was able to stop shaking and get my breath under control. When I composed myself he held me close wiping away my tears. My eyelids feld heavy again but it wasn't because I was tired.

"Zane Goodfellow, I swear. you'd better not be using glamour on me."

He only smiled, assuring me he'd never dare. But I knew better. But I didn't say anything more and merely let the Summer glamour coax me back to sleep which this time was blissfully dreamless.

(Zane, Ally, and Thorn Guards)

"Hey you guys! Get a load of this!"  
Shouted a thorn guard to his crew. Ally and Zane's eyes flew open. They were surrounded.

"Ally! Get behind me!"

She pulled out her new blade and poised to fight.

"Not a chance Goodfellow."

Zane smiled, back to back with Ally.

"Now all we need's our own version of ice-boy."

She elbowed him in the side.

"Oy! You're on my side!"

The two fought their best but were tied up in the end. To their horror they were dragged opposite ways. Zane towards the Summer court and Ally in the direction of the Winter palace. The thorn guard the held her guard chuckled.

"You're a pretty one, aren't ya'?"

"Stop screwing around! Queen Mab's waiting for the Iron brat!"

(Ally's POV)

They were taking me to Mab! And just as Triston had warned me, no one knew. I thought Mab would kill me, or worse, make me one of her statues. But what surprised me about the Winter Queen was she treated me kindly and with respect. I was confused and on guard. Why was she being so nice to me? She hated both my parents. Especially my mother. As Mab put it my mother took my father from her. It was my mother's fault he wasn't in her court at this very moment. Just for a second, I felt her pain. I agreed with her! If it weren't for my mother my father would still be with Mab. But then...I would never have been sired. I tensed up as Mab approached me from her throne and put an arm around my shoulders. Immediatly she announced that I must have been freezing and needed a jacket. I didn't dare decline a gift from the Winter Queen. The jacket they gave me was wonderfull. After putting it on I realized I actually a little cold. She walked me through the castle and through all the gardens, we even rode horseback for a while. Something wasn't right, but I didn't know what.

(Mab's POV)

The girl was still nervous and with what I wanted of her she needed to be as comfortable as possible. We dismounted out horses, handing them to; two of the winter sidhe's and returned to my throne room. I sat upon my throne and waved my hand for her to take the seat next to me. The _throne_ next to me. She slowly but surely walked over and sat down.

"See Ally. All this could be yours. But you have to do one thing for me."

She looked at me confused.

"Stay in the Winter palace with me and you can be it's princess! It's far to lonely with no one here anymore. I need someone to look after!"

I lifted her chin with a few fingers too look her in the eyes.

"I need someone to love. Please, stay here with me. Be my daughter."

I could sense the glamour around her, no matter how well she could hide it and I used it against her.

"Think about it! Since when have your parents treated you like they should? They have to know where you are _every _second of _every _day. What you're doing. Who your with. Since when is a princess supposed to be treated that way? If you stay here, you'll have everything you've ever dreamed of. you can even bring some things from home. You can send your own personal Thorn guards to retrieve your things for you."

My Winter glamour coated her and she nodded with a smile. She could remember nothing. Only pain and hate. Unreal memories of heartbreak and neglect. But one good thought remained in her head. Another one I'd constructed. One of a girl and her mother.

**Ok...love this! Mab is like "Take that Meghan! Come get me now!" I figured, (in Mab's POV) you took my son, I'll take your daughter. So I hope you like it. Review please! Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter you're going to see a lot of Ally, Mab, and Ash. And I know it pretty much defies everything in the books but possibly a little Rowan.**

(Mab's POV)

"Why don't you go to your room, Ally."

She nodded her head once, bowed, and walked away. _'In a few days time her fake memories will become her real ones and I won't have to use glamour anymore! It'll be almost like Ash never left. She'll be just as cold-hearted and emotionless as he was.' _I smiled at the thought. The thought of having her around. Someone to be my favorite again. _'Well Ash. I guess you'll have to come home sometime. But by that time you'll be too late.'_

(Ally's POV)

I walked down the hallways to find my room. Thorn guards bowed to me as I walked by and every Winter Fey showed me respect. _'As they should. I am their princess.'_ I kept walking but stopped seeing a garden. I looked around and made my way through the arch into the snow-filled garden. But I wasn't alone. There was another teen there. I looked at him a moment before walking over to some frozen flowers that thawed at my touch. I picked one, a rose, and stripped it of it's thorns. The second I put it to my nose it froze over again. I growled turning to face him.

"Why must you insist in pissing me off?"

(Rowan's POV)

I held my hands up, showing I meant no harm.

"I meant not to anger you, just assure you of my presence, my love."

I went to kiss her hand but she yanked her hand away.

"Now, now. No need to be hostile."

I hesitated to put an arm around her waist. _'I hesitsted to do so? Am I...nervous...around this girl?' _This was completely new to me, this feeling. I had never been nervous around a woman! But why her? Why now? This I didn't know. But I'll find out. She was beautiful though. Her long silver-blond hair hung at her waist. She had familiar blue eyes that I couldn't recall, but I knew one thing. I want her. I want her to be mine. I want to be able to show her off to everyone. I bowed to her, trying to be as kind as possible.

"I'm Prince Rowan. May I ask your name?"

(Ally's POV)

I chuckled.

"You? You're Prince Rowan?"

I asked followed with a laugh. His face went paper white and he looked as if my laughter had been a punch in the gut. Despite this I bowed back.

"I am Princess Ally. Some advice, close your mouth, don't hit on me, and if you watch my butt when I walk away in a few seconds, I'll kill you."

I told him with a smile before walking away. I rolled my eyes not even having to look back.

"You're staring!"

I called back. I could see his glamour turn yellow with embarrassment. Satisfied with myself I retired to my bedroom, surprisingly thinking of the Winter Prince. _'He's not really my brother. I don't have any true relation to Mab. She'd only taken me from my parents. My parents, who wished me not, who left me on Mabs doorstep.' _I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts. I couldn't show emotion here, especially no _love_! I sighed, looking out my window. There was no way I would forget the eldest Winter Prince.

(Meghan, Ash, Triston, and Zane)

Ash paced the throne room, Meghan sitting at the window seat, watching for any sign of their daughter. She'd been gone a week now with not a word, not a note, nothing.

"I'm worried Ash. Where could she be?"

Ash walked up behind his wife, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I'm worried too. As for where she is, I wouldn't have a clue."

The doors burst open and Triston walked in, two guards dragging a struggling Summer Fey behind them.

"Let go of me!"

"Puck?"

Exclaimed Meghan, getting a curious and frightened look from Ash. The two guards released him and he straightened himself out.

"No, your majesty. Puck. Is my father."

"He was caught snooping around the princess' room, my queen."

The worried couple eyed Puck's son. Meghan stood, staring daggers at him.

"If you know anything about where my daughter is or could be you'd better tell me. Otherwise I'll slit your throat."

Zane swallowed, rubbing his throat.

"N-no need to kill me, your highness. But please, call me Zane."

"Okay then, Zane. Where. Is. Ally."

"We were just hanging out and a bunch of Thorn Guards ambushed us. They've taken her to Mab."

Ash caught Meghan just before she would have crashed to the floor. Triston rushed to her side as she began to sob into her hands. Ash thanked him for the information and ordered Code to prepair his horse.

"I'll be home in a little while, alright?"

His wife nodded once.

"Go get our daughter back."

(Triston's POV)

The queen insisted I made Goodfellow comfortable and show him around the castle. I was fine with it until we reached Ally's garden. He pointed to a specific flower and explained that he'd given it to Ally. _'He gave her a flower?' _I'm not sure why, but this bothered me. He shouldn't be giving flowers to _my_ Ally. Sure she wasn't mine yet, but she would be! He could be sure of that! I just acted as if I didn't care, then he asked what my relationship with her was. Of course my first instinct was to tell him I was her First Leiuteniant. He gave me a low whistle and apologized.

"Why apologize to me?"

(Zane and Triston)

"Well why not. I mean...come on! You can't tell me you don't have any feelings for her at all!"

"Of course I have feelings for her! But...she's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that."

"Don't worry about that."

"Why not?"

"The princess. Is spoken for."

"By who?"

Triston yelled in outrage. Zane merely chuckled.

"By me. Duh."

"By you? Ha! As if the Iron Princess could fall for the son of the Summer Prankster!"

"Well I don't see her kissing you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

Triston lunged for zane, tackling him to the ground. Ash strode over and ripped the two apart, telling them that if they were coming they'd better get their act together.

**Me: Another chapter done! I love writing this so much!  
Triston: Of course you do! You insist on making me miserable!**

**Zane: *Laughs* I'm ok with it!**

**Triston: She broke my heart and kidnapped Ally!**

**Zane: *stops laughing* Oh yeah.**

***Boys turn on me***

**Me: Come on guys. Let's not get violent! **

**If you want to save my life you'll hit the review button!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well, here's another chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Triston: I bet Zane and I won't!**

**Zane: What more could she do to torture us?**

**Me: You'd be surprised!**

**Triston: Don't give her ideas stupid!**

(Rowan's POV)

I paced the garden, wondering where she could be. She promised me she'd meet me here! Fifteen minutes felt like forever to me. I wanted to see her. Hold her even. I had finally given in, two days ago, and just accepted the fact that I was in love with her. I was in love with Ally. Whether or not she felt the same I could not tell. As a true Winter Fey she hid her emotions all too well. But their was something different about her. I can't put my finger on it. Can't place her attitute, her looks, her actions. I swiftly turned when the familiar chill entered the atmosphere. There she stood, in a beautiful icy-blue gown. The color of her eyes. My breath caught, as it did every time I caught sight of her. She glided over, her eyes sparkled, though her face showed no emotion. I bowed low and this time she allowed me to kiss her hand. When I straightened again we stood in silence before we both broke out in uncontrolable laughter. Both our expressions brightened and I did something I was nervous to do days ago. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. Then, I looked into her eyes, I looked at looked at her lips, biting my own. Looking back into her eyes I gently grabbed her face and slowly leaned in for a kiss. She moved forward as well, letting our lips meet. Her lips were warm against my own. Warmth spread through my heart and I held her tighter. Behind us someone cleared their throat, but we only dismissed their presence until they cleared their throat louder, insistant on ruining the moment.

"What? What is so important as to interrupt us?"

A nymph informed us tha Mab had requested us, immediatly, and melted away into a frozen tree. We walked swiftly and as we entered Mab's throne room I smiled.

"Well, well, well,"

A Summer Fey interrupted me, saying 'Deep well.'. I only ignored him facing _him_.

"If it isn't little brother Ash."

(Mab, Ash, Rowan, Ally, Triston, and Zane)

"I'm in no mood, Rowan! Return Ally to me and I'll be on my way."

Rowan wrapped an arm, protectivly, around Ally's lower back.

"Not a chance, brother. Return to your half-breed."

"What's going on, Rowan?"

Ally asked keeping close to him.

"It's nothing I can't handle, my love."

Zane fell backwards and Tristons jaw dropped as they both exclaimed:

"LOVE?"

Mab chuckled, obviously enjoying the show.

"And besides, you are married, you have no reason to request her from me!"

"I have all right to do so!"

"Oh? And what makes you think so?"

"She's my daughter!"

Everyone froze, except for Mab, who was quite pleased with the mess she'd made. Ally straightened and yelled at Ash.

"I don't care who you are! I wouldn't go anywhere with you! Especially if you're my sire!"

"Of course I'm your sire! Your mother is worried sick about you!"

"Let her worry! You're the one's that didn't want me!"

"Wh- what are you talking about?"

"If Mab hadn't taken me I'd be alone. With no one to love me. And he,"

She pointed a finger to Zane.

"You broke my heart. Played me like a game. Mab warmed me of you but I wouldn't listen. I know better now and now I have Rowan."

The group turned on the laughing Faery Queen, who soon explained the game she'd played. Rowan, Triston, and Zane flocked around a sobbing Ally, all trying to calm her. Ash stood in front of Mab and demanded her memories be restored and she be retuned home. Mab didn't argue, for her game was over and she'd have to find a new. Ally remembered her old life, but she also remembered the time in Tir Na Nog. As she walked away Rowan ran for her only for him to be blocked by the door that bolted shut behind the four, leaving Rowan on his knees. Ally, red eyed, held tight to Zane as they slowly made their trip back home. The moment they arrived Ally was welcomed by her mother with a hug.

(Ally's POV)

I would always remember my short time with the Winter Prince, thought my heart returned to it's rightful place with Zane. The moment we had time alone he quickly grabbed me and held me close, squeezing me tight. I wasn't surprised when he let out a few silent sobs. I hugged him back and apologized several times. In time I too shed tears, remembering the day we were torn from each other. Upon releasing me, I heard small, excited, yips, seconds before Hunter skidded and slid across the floor to my feet. I giggled, picking him up, and burrying my face into his fur with a smile.

"Hi Hunter. I missed you too."

The small pup licked my face, welcoming me home. Zane smiled, sticking his hands in his pockets. He whistled and Hunter jumped from my arms, becoming three times his size before tackling Zane to the floor. We both stared, at the now full size wolf, in shock.

"Hunter?"

He turned to me and crouched down, wagging his tail. I knelt down and patted my lap.

"Come here boy?"

Hunter shrunk back to his original puppy size and pranced over. Awe struck I scratched behind his ears.

"Did you know he-"

Zane only answered with a blunt 'No.' and shook his head.

"Huh...wonder what else he does?"

**Me: See! Happy ending!**

**Triston: Yeah! For. Him!**

**Zane: Are you kidding! It's bad enough to have you after me but now I'll probably have this Rowan guy on my hide too!**

**Me: Hadn't thought of that...thanks Zane!**

**Zane: *Horrified***

**Triston: See why I tell you not . To. Speak!**

**Me: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey everyone! I still don't own Iron Fey but-**

**Puck: Thank God for that!  
Me: *Confuzzled* When did you even get here?**

**Puck: I don't know? When did I have a son?**

**Me: Don't ask me! I'm just the author...of...this fan fic.**

**Puck: EXACTLY!**

**Me: I- well- *growls* JUST SHUT UP!**

(Ally, Ash, and Meghan)

"Ally?"

Ash called from the doorway.

"Your mother and I need to have a word with you."

Ally's shoulders slumped, knowing this couldn't be good. She walked alongside her father, matching his stride easily. Ash opened the door for her and inside awaited her mother and Triston. She turned around quickly when Ash locked the door behind them.

"What's going on?"

Ally asked as her mom lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We just want to make sure you'll hear us out."

She nodded still a little nervous.

"Your father and I agree that...you shouldn't be allowed out of the Iron kingdom anymore, if even the castle walls."

"What? No!"

"You can't take care of yourself out there, Ally!"

Ash called behind her.

"Yes I can! I just wasn't trying was all!"

"Really? Then draw your weapon!"

"Dad?"

"Now!'

Ally fumbled with her sword, shaking from the sound of her father's booming voice. The second she drew her sword Ash lunged at her, giving her only seconds to react before he began his next assult. His daughter could barely keep up with his countless attacks, her mother not even trying to stop this lesson. Then she made one wrong step, one miscalculation and Ash unarmed her, holding his sword to her throat.

"You're. Not. Ready."

He stated simply.

"You can't just keep me cooped up all my life!"

"And we don't plan to. We've decided that, if you wish, you can come to Elysium with us."

"Every year?"

"Every year."

Ash kissed the top of his daughters head and smoothed back her hair.

"We just want you to be safe, you're more powerful than you know."  
Ally nodded with an understanding smile but her parents still looked solemn.

"What?"

"King Oberon...wishes Zane back the Summer court."

Understanding passed over Ally and tears flooded her eyes.

"No! He's not going back."

Triston took her hand.

"May I, your majesties?"

Meghan looked at her husband and nodded leaving the room with Ash.

(Ally and Triston)

"Ally-"

She broke for the door, but Triston kept firm hold on her.

"He's already gone, Ally!"

She immediatly stopped her struggles.

"He's...g-gone?"

"they sent him away whilst you were here. Your parents knew it'd be hard for you to see him off and tought you'd try to stop it."

"Of course I would have! Either that or gone with him!"

(Triston's POV)

"No!"

I yelled in fright. I pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her, not caring whether she returned the embrace.

"You can't go..."

Tears threatened my eyes but I refused to let them fall, not in front of her. I opened my eyes and realized her blood-red lips hovered only centemeters from my own and I swallowed, a gentle finger caressing her face. Her blue eyes were watery and full of curiocity. I leaned forward, and when our lips connected a weight lifted off my shoulders. The weight of a pormise. But how a kiss I'd planned to be sweet became as romantic and intense as it did I'll never know. But it was strange in a way. _'Is she...kissing back? Returning my love?'. _Instead of pulling away as I'd intended I moved closer to her, unable to stop myself. but I have to, before it gets too far. She pushed me away, panting, swearing to a point her mother would have been awe-struck. I grabbed her arm, panting as well, and whispered to her;

"I love you, Ally."

I pulled her back to me and placed her hand on my chest, over my heart.

"He may say he loves you but I don't see him fighting to stay at your side as I would have. He left. He. Left. You. But I...won't do that. I won't abandon you."

Her eyes glittered with past and fresh tears.

"Please,"

I begged her.

"Just give me a chance."

(Ally's POV)

"I don't know, Triston-"

He continued to plead. I do admit I do have feeling for him but...I'm just not sure whether or not to follow them.

"Give me some time. You'll have your answer...after Elysium. Just a few months time."

**XxXNext ElysiumXxX**

(Ally's POV)

The trip to the Summer court was long but worth the wait. It was beautiful, I had several sayters flock around me but knew better than to go off alone with one. There was one who got a kiss planted on my lips before running away yelling 'Happy Birthday Princess!' and his buddies following soon after. Though there was one sayter that was very kind to me. Tansy, who informed me was a great friend of my mother. I smiled, finally I'd met someone friendly around here. It seemed everyone else gave me nasty looks and made snide comments as I walked around. Tansy seated me next to my mother and I sat quietly like a good little princess, watching the festivities unfold around me. I sat, back straight, chin held high, listening to the problems and solutions beng conflicted between the four rulers. I felt a presence behind me and slowly turned seeing a face that lit a fire inside my heart.

"Rowan..."

I whispered under my breath, but he still heard. He reached out his hand and asked 'May I share a few dances with this most beautiful princess, you highness.' which sent chills down my spine. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet, my dress, fit my body and the skirt lay flat, flowing when I walked. My hair was in it's usual bun, tiara perched atop my head. He led me onto the dancefloor and we shuffled in more of an embrace than a dance.

(Rowan's POV)

She was in my arms again. And I'd do anything I had to; to keep it that way. Now that I had her again I didn't want to let go.

"I love you, Ally."

I could feel her heartbeat pick up. Both our hearts beat in the same quickened rythm. I touched our forheads together and leaned forward to meet her lips. I felt her spark but just as quickly it was taken away. _She _was taken away. It was that stupid Iron Fey. _'Triston.'_ I thought, almost disgusted. He won't get away with _my_ Ally.

**Zane: What happened to me?**

**Me: *Shrugs***

**Rowan: I don't mind.**

**Zane: Of course **_**you**_** don't!**

**Me: *Face-palm* Just...for my sanity...review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey you guys! Here's another chapter!**

**Rowan: *mumbles* Better get my Ally back...**

**Me: Oh shut up! Oh! I still don't own Iron Fey!**

(Ally's POV)

"Triston? _What_ are you _doing_?"

He didn't answer me but only pulled me farther and farther from Rowan. I abruptly pulled to a stop making him trip. This was too far. I wanted to go back to Rowan but Triston wouldn't let go of me.

"Triston. Let go of me."

He stood still, disobeying me.

"That's an order."

I stated firmly with the, regal, comanding, princess voice I never use. He immediatly let go of me and hesitantly caressed my face. Now I understood. He wanted the answer I'd promised to give him.

"Oh..."

I trailed off and allowed him to hold my hands.

"Triston I-"

Before I could say more he pulled me into a kiss. I let it linger before pulling away.

"I love Rowan. But not as much as you or Zane. He's simply not you."

We smiled at each other and he walked me back to the dance floor, where Rowan waited for me. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Rowan...I love you. I really do, but,"

I took one of his hands in my own.

"We're too different. You're Winter, I'm Iron. We can't be together. We're from two different courts. It just won't. Work."

he tried to argue that my parents had overcome the same obstacles. That I could stay in the Winter palace. But I still refused.

"I have a court of my own to look after, Rowan. And besides, I'll see you at Elysium every year."

He nodded and and grabbed my hand, requesting one more kiss. I let him touch his lips to mine. Then I walked away, gone from him forever. Triston met up with me and told me he knew where we could get to the Wldwood. I smiled at that and he dragged me behind him as I struggled to keep up as he ran along. We burst through a clearing laughing and smiling. A wolf stalked out of the brush circling us with glowing eyes, teeth bared. Triston looked a little afraid but I only smiled.

"Hey boy."

I baby talked him. I could see his snarl faltering, tail itching to wag.  
"Come on Hunter, I know it's you."

The wolf immediatly lost his tough guy act and started barking, his tongue hanging from his mouth. Triston only stared at me in shock as I snuggled with Hunter's muzzle.

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize Hunter?"

Triston shook his head amazed that my little puppy had grown into this over the course of a year. Yes. He stays this size. He can no longer grow or shrink, but I think he's rather happy being the size he is.

"Go lay down, Hunter."

He nuzzled me one more time before he trudged off and lay down, watching me protectivly. I giggled as he eyes Triston with a big-brother type look.

(Ally and Triston)

"Why's he looking at me like that?"

She kept giggling.

"He thinks you wanted me alone."

"I did, do."

"No. I mean _alone_."

Triston thought a second before he got it.

"Oh! No! I wouldn't-!"

"I know. Stop freaking out."

He sighed and face-palmed himself.

"You must think I'm an idoit."

"I don't think you're an idoit."

"Yeah. Sure~"

"You know, I still havn't danced with you yet."

"Sure the warden won't mind?"

He asked with a smile gesturing towards Hunter.

"He'll be alright."

(Tristons POV)

I placed my hands lightly on her waist, getting a glance from the wolf at the edge of the clearing. She came closer, looping her arms around my neck, and we soon shuffled in our embrace. It took a lot of bravery and gut but I lowered my hands to her hips. It wasn't Ally that made me replace my hands but the deep growl that came from behind me. I could feel her calm breath on my neck as she lay her chin on my shoulder. I could smell her rose scented perfume. It was intoxicating and I wanted her, just her. The rest of the world melted away. There were no courts, there was no Faery, no Fey, no Nevernever. Just her and I.

"I know I've never said it, and that I should more often but...you really are truly beautiful."

I could feel the warmth of her blushing cheeks and held her tighter in reassurance. Hunter trudged over and pushed us apart with his large nose. Signaling that it was time to go. We followed him back where Queen Meghan and King Ash awaited our return and smiled seeing we were on our way. I helped Ally into her carriage and hopped in beside her. On the way home I'd realized she'd fallen asleep on my shoulder. So I scootched her into my lap, cradling her in my arms. She curled up against my chest and I leaned over, kissing the top of her head. I carried her into her bedroom and tucked her in before returning to my own quarters and laying down for the night. The moment I closed my eyes I began to dream. I heard a piano playing in the next room over and opened the door quietly as not to disturb the player. There on the banch sat Ally, her fingers flying across they keys, to quickly for me to comprhend. But it didn't make any sense. She only played when she was upset of terribly angry but this...it seemed almost...worried. On the ther side of the room I walked in. _'They probably can't see the real me.' _I thought to myself. I walked over to her my expression grim and sorrowful.

"He-"

The other me began but her playing became impossibly faster and she angrily pounded the keys, her movemoents somehow still graceful, I noticed tears welling in her eyes and began to worry even though I knew this was only a nightmare.

"Ally please-"

He said a bit louder. But Ally ended her song with one last bang of the keys and the piano crumbled under her fingers. I heard her, clear as day, threaten the other me. 'If he doesn't make it. I'll kill you with my bare hands.' Then she stood knocking over the lone bench and stormed from the room. I woke with a start, drenched in sweat, breathing heavy. That's when I noticed the dark figure next to me. It's gentle touch on my cheek. I reached up touching their hand.

"Ally?"

She nodded and without warning laid down next to me.

**Me: Yay! I love it!  
Rowan: *Arms crossed***

**Zane: WHAT?  
Triston: I like it too! Keep going! **

**Me: You might not for long! Review so Triston can't talk anymore!**

**Triston: Hey!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Alright guys! Here we go!  
Ally: Why is my life so difficult?**

**Me: Heh heh. Ally. When did you get here?**

**Ally: Hello? Why-  
Me: Let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Iron Fey**

**XxXTwo Years LaterXxX**

(Ally's POV)

_'Yes, Happy 20th birthday to me and another lifetime to come.' _I thought to myself as I laid against Hunter. I decided to stay home from Elysium this year and now my parents were on my case about _not_ going! Two years ago I'm not allowed out of the castle but now? Now it's _'Ally, you should get out more!' _or _'Ally, you can't stay locked in your room forever.'_. But of course my parents were wrong. If I really wanted to stay in my room forever and never come out I could. I just chose against it. I sighed, looking out the window, the Nevernever just beyond the surface of it's glass. How I longed to leave, to ride my horse once again, but I still had some healing to do from a rather nasty run in with Titina, that I'd rather not talk about. I stood, feeling rather comfortable in my sweatshirt and pajama pants, instead of the itricate, fancy, dresses I usuallly wear. I hadn't worn my pajama's all day in so long I'd forgotten how it felt. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say how Triston and I decided to be 'just friends'. We found out that sometime our relationship could get in the way of serious things and that the princess and her first leiuteniant were going to have to just be ok being best friends. I still saw Rowan at Elysium and began listening in on the matters of the courts and even gave suggestions for the treaty's renewals. I'd also found more of the magical properties of Hunter, like that he can talk. not surprising with his father being Big Bad himself. Hunter often kept me company and we were attached at the hip. It seemed like he was more than just a pet. He was my partner, my best friend. Man's best friend? Yeah right! I look at most men, tell them 'Eat that!' then laugh as they run away in fear, Hunter joining in right away.

(Ally and Hunter)

"What's wrong, Ally? You seem troubled."

"I'm fine, no worries."

"I don't wish to annoy you, but I don't think you telling me the truth."

Ally sighed.

"You know me too well. You know that?"

Hunter straightened a bit and lifted his chin just the slightest bit.

"Why, yes. Yes I do."  
Ally giggled, the wolf giving a low chuckle. She reached back and pet his snout.

"Would you like to go to the Wyldwood while you mom and dad are away?"

She looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"Serisouly?"

"Absolutly! Go change. I'll wait out front."

Ally ran for her room and began to change into her armor.

(Ally's POV)

I couldn't believe it! I hurried to get into my armor and strapped my sword to my side. I rushed out to meet him and swung myself onto his back. He howled one excitedly and jumped right over the gate, and the carriage passing through it. We both looked at each other in a panic.

"Run!"

I finally yelled, causing him to take off. The wind wipped my pony-tail around in all directions. We broke through the trees of the Wyldwood, howling with laughter. We stopped a while later and I tumbled off Hunter's back, into the soft grass.

"That's what I call fun!"

I sat up thinking I saw something at the edge of the trees.

"Hunter?"

He immediatly sniffed the air and told me out intruder was indeed Fey, but would cause us no harm. The Fey approached and my faithful friend sprung up to protect me at a moments notice.

"Stand down."

He snarled a bit but I gave the command and he whined and lay behind me once more.

"It's ok boy."

The boy got closer. He stood only a few feet away from me and stood tall.

(Zane and Ally)

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Zane asked Ally.

"Zane it's-"

"How do you know my name?"

Ally stood and walked over to him.

"Zane. It's me...Ally."

He looked at her in shock, tears falling from his eyes.

"No...no! Ally died years ago!"

"No...I didn't. Is that why you havn't come for me?"

He nodded, unable to comprehend that to woman of his dreams, who he thought to be dead, stood right in front of him.

(Zane's POV)

Immediatly, I pulled her close to me. I wanted to know that she was really here, that this wasn't a dream. But as I hoped, she was real. I could hold her again.

"You're ok..."

She nodded her head, returning my embrace. I had missed her so much. I was upset for so long and I promised I couldn't ever get over her. But that promised was lifted from my shoulders. She wasn't dead, she's here with me, in my arms, and I was happy again.

"I love you..."

(Ally and Zane)

"This is the best birthday present ever."

"B-birthday?"

"Yeah. My birthday's on Elysium."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything!"

He rushed, wanting to make up for the years of being gone.

"There is one thing..."

"What is it?"

She bit her lip nervously.

"What is it, Ally?"

"Will you...Zane will you be my knight?"

**Zane: YES!  
Ally: *smiles* Thanks girl-who-was-on-fire!**

**Me: No problem! I thought you'd like that Zane!**

**Zane: Yeah I do!**

**Me: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I hope you like this next chapter!  
Zane: I probably will! **

**Me: ^-^ We'll see about that.**

**Zane: So I won't?**

**Me: Never said that.**

**Zane: So I will like it!**

**Me: didn't say that either.**

**Zane: I'm so confused!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Fey or quotes from the book (ie. knights vow).**

(Zane's POV)

I hugged her tightly, not believing she'd asked that of me! I never thought I'd be a lady's knight, but especially not Ally's!

"Of course I'll be your knight."

I whispered into her ear. I took half a step back and lowered myself to one knee.

"My name is Zane'dallyn Goodfellow, first son of the Summer prankster. Let it be known-from this day fourth, I vow to protect Alleynah...uhh..."

She giggled a little, making me blush. I hadn't known which last name to use Tallyn or chase. She whispered Chase and I continued.

"Let it be known-from this day fourth, I vow to protect Alleynah Chase, daughter of the Iron Queen, with my sword, my honor, and my life. Her desires are mine. Her wishes are mine. From this day on...I am yours."

I looked up seeing tears trailing her cheeks and quickly stood to wipe them away. Now, after taking that vow, I couldn't stand to see a single tear don her face. I gently thumbed away her tears and held her close once again.

"Oberon can't stand between us anymore."

I told her, making her smile. I was right of course. Not even the Erlking had the power to keep me in Arcadia anymore. It made me smile as well. Not only did I no longer belong to the Summer court, but I beonged to Ally, and that made her happy. It was a win, win situation! I felt the familiar rush of electricity jolt through my lips. Realizing what was going on I closed my eyes to kiss her back. I felt her arms wrap around me, the arms of my lady. I placed a hand on the side of her face, her soft hand on my chest. My other hand covered hers. By the time we both decided to go home it was late, very late. We litteraly tip toed through the castle, trying to silently sneak to her room. We made it of course and I closed the door, quietly behind us. Ally invited me to bed, insisting that her knight not sleep in a chair. But I didn't refuse, slipping under the covers next to her. I wrapped an arm protectivly around her and watched her as she fell into a deep sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep, knowing another dream was waiting for me. But when sleep finally overcame me, nothing. No dream. Nothing.

(Ally's POV)

For once one of my dreams was pleasant as piano music filled the air. I stood in the far corner watching myself walk through the gardens. My back was turned but I could tell their was something different about this other me. I saw Zane, his face relieved that he'd found me. The moment I turned I knew what was different. This other me, feauture me, rasted a hand on her swollen belly the other examining an exoic looking flower, blooming from a tree. Zane rushed over to me, insisting I shouldn't be up and about. But I stubbornly waved my hand, telling him I'd be fine and that getting some fresh air would be good for me. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I had an apologetic look on my face and he gave me a small smile, telling me he was only worried about me. My smile widened as he leaned over to kiss my showing belly. I giggled and the image disappeared like a clearing fog, my eyes opening to the late morning sun that shone through my window. Zane still lay beside me, awake, and stroking the silver-blond waterfall of my hair. He whispered a 'Good-morning.' into my ear making me shiver. He chuckled and kissed my head. I sat up, finding my hand on my stomach. I thought back to the dream and smiled.

"Good-morning."

I replied in the same whispered voice. He left my room to let me change. I told Zane I wanted to practice after breakfast so I pulled on my tank-top and a pair of jean-shorts. His mouth hung open and he studdered like a dork. I giggled, blushing just a bit and kissed the tip of his nose. He chuckled and began to run after me. My mother was surprised and delighted to see Zane. Whereas my father...he looked as if he could be happier.

"Morning."

My dad looked at me with that 'cut-the-crap-what-did-you-two-do' look.

"Nothing."

I stated simply and I heard him muble: 'That's right, nothing. I'd kill that boy'. I giggled, seeing Zane's face grow the color of his hair. I cleared my throat.

"So...how was Elysium?"

(Ally, Zane, Ash, and Meghan)

"It was fine dear."

"Fine? Meghan, Titina wanted to turn her into a deer...again! Oberon was not to happy that she had decided that she wouldn't attend. Mab was furious because Rowan is heartbroken. Fine my a-"

"Ash."

Meghan snapped at her husband.

"Don't you _dare_ finnish that sentence."

"Wait...what about Rowan?"

Zane asked curiously.

"I said he was heartbroken."

Zane looked at Ally.

"Why would he be heartbroken?"

"So...he kind of...fell in love with me. But that's not my fault!"

"So what? He was just something to keep you busy?"

"No! I loved him too! For a little while. But it just didn't work, so I stopped it before it got to far."

Zane sighed in relief and mouthed: 'Thank God.'

"So Zane. What made you think it was possibly a good idea not to return to Arcadia?"

"Arcadia isn't my home any longer."

He had both my parents' attention.

"Oberon is no longer my lord. I serve Ally now, my Lady."

Zane kissed her hand and Ash stood, infuriated, his chair toppling backwards. Meghan clapped her hands together in pure pleasure, her eyes sparkling.

"My daughhter has a knight!"

Meghan exclaimed happily.

"She does not!"

Ash argued.

"She's to young for a knight!"

"Ash. I was only seventeen when you became my knight."

" But _we _ were in love dearest."

"So are they."

Ash blinked as if the two being in _love_ hadn't crossed his mind.

"Oh..."

His face reddened and he smiled.

"Heh heh...uhh...sorry. I guess."

"Apology accepted Dad. But now,"

I pushed away from my empty plate, an apple materalizing in my hand.

"I have some training to do."

Zane followed me out of the room and into the training area. I donned my dragon scale armor and brandished the sword that once belonged to my father.

(Zane and Ally)

"Ready princess?"

"Definantly...and don't call me that."

In the next second, metal clashed and screeched as blade hit blade. Eventually Ally disarmed Zane and realized how out of practice she was.

"Looks like I win."

She declaired herself the winner looking a little...dizzied.

"You ok there, Ally?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure we should keep going?"

"Of course, bring it on."

They kept battling until the sky began to darken. Zane disarmed her at last and sheathed his weapon.

"That's enough for today. It's getting late."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

He gave one of his signature smirks that made your heart melt.

_"And he thought I was stunning."_

Ally thought to herself. the both of them showered and retired for the evening.

(Ally's POV)

"I love you."

I called through the dark except for the light of a few candles. Instead of saying the same he kissed me. I know he did. I could smell the scent of roses and sweet summer air, come from his lips. I returned the affection, soon finding myself in his embrace...

**Me: I hope you like it! **

**Zane: Wait! What happens next?**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter!**

**Zane: I'm going to hurt your face! *Chases after girl-who-was-on-fire***

**Me: *screams* HIT REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SAVE MY FACE! I'M GOING TO NEED IT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zane: Hurry up! Let's go! We all know you don't own the Iron Fey except for us! Let's go! Write woman!**

**Me: Oy! Knock it off! **

(Ally's POV)

I didn't expect this but didn't pull away. He pulled me closer and something dropped to the floor. We didn't notice until my door flung open. Standing, terrified, in the doorway were my dad and Triston.

(Ally, Triston, Zane, and Ash)

"Ally?"

Triston yelled in confusion.

"Hia Triston. Dad."

She greeted them, a nervousness in the tone of her voice. Ash came over and pulled Ally from her bed, but she pulled her hand away.

"Don't you pull away from me!"

"Yes dad! I am going to pull away! I may not have gotten away with this as a little girl, but in case you havn't noticed, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm twenty years old for crying out loud!"

Ash's expression softened and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're right. You're not a little girl anymore. You're a young woman and you know how to take care of yourself."

Ally smiled, thinking her dad finally understood her.  
"You can take care of yourself, without Zane, and Triston outside your door."

"What? That's not fair Ash!"

Ash's eyes grew wide at the fact his daughter had called him by his first name.

"Alleynah Chase! I have tried and tried to be patiant with you but I'm done! You are officially on bedroom lockdown!"

"No way! That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Ally."

Triston said to me coldly, obviously angry with me.

(Ally's POV)

I plopped down on my bed, alone, Triston outside my door.

"Will you at least come in and talk to me?"

I called. He answered back that we'd have nothing to talk about.

"Sure we will!"

He answered back with a harsh, 'About what? How you chose him over me?'. I shrunk back, felling bad. Ok, so maybe it wasn't businuess getting between Triston and I. It's just...the longer I was with Triston, the more I wanted Zane. So I just told Triston that...I had chosen Zane. He hasn't forgiven me yet. But I didn't care anymore. I'd found Zane again. And now, he's my knight. I sighed and lay my head back down. Falling asleep with the strange knowing that Zane wasn't next to me.

(Zane's POV)

King Ash gave me a room, knowing personally that no power in all of Nevernever, could keep a knight from his lady. I sat up, missing Ally in my arms. The warmth of her body against my own.

"Don't worry Ally. It won't be like this forever."

I lay down my head, quickly falling asleep. I was in the Wyldwood, me, and so was Ally. She looked at me and I walked over to her.

"Ally?"

She nodded and we both reached out to each other. Our hands touched. We were both smiled at me.

"Are we...dream walking?"

She clapped excitedly, happy that I knew the term.

"But...how? Wouldn't one of us have to be a seer? Be like Arellia?"

We both stared at each other for a moment and at the same time we both blurted out:

"I've seen the future in my dreams!"

(Ally and Zane)

"What have you seen?"

They both asked at the same time, then both blushed.

"You first."

Ally told him. He held her hand and started to whisper.

"The first dream of us I ever had was just us and a simple kiss. The second was our wedding day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You looked so beautiful in your dress and I held my breath as I lifted the lace from your face. We said or vows and we leaned forward..."

He trailed off their lips only an inch apart.

"So, now it's your turn."

"Well,"

She moved in his embrace so that he was behind her. He smiled a bit laying his chin on her shoulder.

"Well what?"

"I was in the garden and I could tell something was different but I wasn't sure what."  
Zane grew confused and a little worried.

"Were you alright?"

"I was fine. Glowing. Then, you found me and told me I shouldn't be up and around."

"What did you see?"

He asked growing worried with every passing second. Ally put one of his hands on her stomach and smiled. Zane immediatly realized what she meant and swallowed.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Zane's expression was a mix of excitement and nervousness.

(Ally's POV)

I giggled, Zane still frozen. I sunk back into his arms and he held me tightly, letting out his breath at last. And he chuckled a bit in disbelief.

"Okay there?"

He nodded, a smile plastered on his face. With that conversation over, I lay next to him in the grass and we both looked up at the stars. the dream started to fade and Zane and I's hands were pulled apart. I was waking up. Either that or he was. But my eyes fluttered open and I slowly walked to breakfast, sitting down at the table with my parents, Triston and Zane. Just to make sure I made my dad and Triston mad, I made sure to kiss Zane the second I sat down, before eating breakfast. The table was silent and it was awkward for everybody. I made sure to stay quiet, absolutly silent, as we all ate. My mother finally said goodmorning and I returned her greeting with a smile, as well as Zane's. I think I hurt Triston by answering him to:

"You have fun stalking my bedroom door last night."

His face flushed red and he shrank back in his chair. When my dad finally greeted me, I stayed silent. He said good-morning to me again, but I only answered with a cold:

"King Ash."

His expression didn't change, but I could see it, in his eyes, that I'd broken his heart by saying so. He sighed and asked me, please, not to be angry with him.

"Why should I be angry? I'm sure not most girls are lucky enough to be on room lockdown and kept away from the man of their dreams. I'm living, the. Life."

I said sarcasticly. I gave the other three an evil look as they left my father and I alone.

I stood up and walked for the door. Just as I placed my hand on the handle, he grabbed my wrist.

**Zane: What happens next?**

**Ally: You'll see in the next chapter!**

**Me: Thank you Ally!**

**Ally: No problem.**

**Zane: I hate you're face.**

**Ally: *Death glare***

**Zane: N-not you s-sweetheart.**

**Me: *Growls* Just click review before I kill off Zane...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Well here we go! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

**Zane: That depends on what you're going to do to me.**

**Me: Yep! You got it!**

**Zane: I hate how **_**you**_** have control over me...**

**Me: I don't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Fey in any way, shape, or form.**

(Ash's POV)

I didn't want her to be angry with me. It had just...it seems like my little girl grew up too fast. Yesterday she was five years old, asking why in the world she could create ice, or bend metal, but her favorite was to wonder how she could make flowers bloom. But now? Now she's twenty and...in love. But just to think of what could have happened frightens me. Ally knows it's illegal to marry one from another court. But every time I bring up that one detail she manages to get around it. Saying that Meghan and I had done it, so can she. I wasn't sure to be happy or worried about her determination to be with Puck's son. _'Does Puck even know?'_ I sighed. We were in a complicated situation. _'When aren't we?'_ I, for the 100th time, questioned myself. I looked into Ally's, cold, unforgiving, icy-blue eyes. My eyes. Her hair that of Meghan's, and her face...she had Meghan's face with my pale skin. With black hair she could have been _her_. She could have been...

"Please, Ally. Talk to me."

She seemed surprised by this. But all I wanted to was to mend things between us.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh and my actions, I admit, were a little rash. You're no longer on bedroom lockdown but,"

I said in a matter-of-fact type tone.

"I want you inside the castle walls."

Her lips started to turn upward and I could tell she was wondering about Zane.

"As for your knight...my ruling still stands. He won't be sleeping with you or in your room anytime soon."

Her expression showed how upset she was, but I had made my descision. And it was final.

(Ash and Ally)

"Fine! I'll see him at night anyway!"

"And how is that?"

Ash asked remaining calm.

"We'll just dream walk like we do!"

He immediatly began paying more attention.

"Dream walking?"

"Yeah! D-r-e-a-m w-a-l-k-i-n-g! You know, like Ariella used to..."

"Don't talk about her!"

Ash snapped at his daughter, causing tears to form in her eyes. Ally got up and began to walk for the door.

"Ally wa-"

He winced as the door slammed shut, then lay his head in his hands.

"Oh Ally...I'm so sorry."

(Ally's POV)

I walked briskly down the hall trying not to burst into tears. I made it to my bedroom as the first few fell and started into a stream of salty tears. I quickly packed my bag as Zane walked in and asked me what I was doing.

"I'm going away for a while. Don't even _try_ to tell me otherwise."

He came up from behind me and whispered 'Your dreams and desires are mine.' into my ear. I smiled, knowing he was going with me. He finnished packing my bag, telling me to go get Hunter. I ran outside and Hunter wagged his tail.

"We're going on a bit of an adventure boy."

I shushed him when he started to bark and Zane brought out my things.

"Thanks. Ready to go?"

He nodded and climbed on, in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Zane's chest and Hunter bounded off into a run. A few guards tried to stop us 'On order of King Ash.' but the only thing that really happened was that Hunter got a few new chew toys.

"Go deep into the Wyldwood. Where only we know about, Hunter."

He knew where to go, even if Zane didn't.

"It's a place where no one but Hunter and I know about."'

Zane smiled and told me he was happy we trusted him so much. Hunter mumbled a soft 'Ha. Sure _trust_.' I tapped his back and he chuckled.

"Honestly, you two could be best friends."

I giggled at the expressions on their faces. We didn't arrive until dark, so Zane and I leaned against Hunter, his arms around me.

(Hunter, Ally, and Zane)

"Just remember Zane. Not only is she a lady but she is my princess. Treat her with respect and obey her commands. Otherwise I may have to eat you."

Ally giggled again at the scared expression on Zane's face.

"S-sure thing Hunter."

"He's just trying to keep me safe, Zane. He won't really hurt you."

Zane sighed but this didn't calm his nerves.

"I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"Right you will."

Hunter laid down his head in his paws and Ally closed her eyes, leaving Zane to himself.

[Hunter and Zane]

"She loves you a lot you know."

'She loves you too, Hunter."

"Yes. I know this but you can love her in a way I cannot. You can give her your heart, you just have to find a way how."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because...I can wish nothing more than to see her happy."

"That's sweet, wolfy."

"Don't you dare start calling me wolfy."

"Too late!"

"Go to sleep O' Annoying One."

"Good one!"

Hunter shook his head and fell into a deep sleep, Zane following soon after.

(Zane's POV)

There I was, a shadow in a vision of the future. I sat at the edge of the trees next to myself, watching myself play with the ring that hung around my neck.

_"My mother's."_

Í knew he couldn't hear me so I was in no trouble of being found out. I sighed playing with the same ring around my own neck. I missed my mother terribly since she...she passed away. My mother was a mortal, a human. But neither my father nor I thought any less of her. But she couldn't be brought here. And we couldn't raise me there. By the time I was five here, she was forty there. When I turned fifteen I tried to visit her. But she was no longer there. A daughter of her friend informed me she passed away a year ago from cancer. She invited me into her own home and gave me my mothers ring. _'Jenn gave it to my mother. But I think she'd rather you have it.'_ I nodded once, staring wide eyed at the diamond in my hand. A few tears escaped as I hugged the girl in thanks. She blushed a little but hugged back. Now, I'm twenty, and she's probably thirty or so with a husband and kids of her own. But I'll never forget her or what she did for me. I turned my attention back to the other me and realized I'd started to cry, to sob even. Ally stood a little ways away, her arms crossed with worry. She started walking over, carrying the scent of roses and fresh fallen snow with her. She looked as if she glided across the ground, her hair flowing just lightly in the evening breeze. I had tucked the ring back into my shirt by the time she sat next to me.

[Ally and Zane]

"Zane?"

He reached over and took her hand.

"Are you ok, Love?"

He looked at her forcing a smile.

"Of course. I'm fine. As long as I'm with you."

She smiled, which warmed my heart.

"I love your smiles."

She giggled when I moved her into my lap and kissed her. Sure as anything, she kissed back. I lowered her gently to the ground but rarely did out lips part. Both our hearts beat at an uncontrolable pace.

"Ally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

[Zane]

I woke up. I knew exacly what I was saying. And I knew when that would happen. I smiled and kissed Ally's forhead.

"Good-morning Ally."

I whispered to her, though she was still asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into mine.

"Hey. Didn't wake you up did I?"

She sleepily shook her shook her head and I chuckled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

(Ally's POV)

I looked into those green eyes of his and froze. They always send me into a kind of trance.

"Morning."

I whispered back to him, his eyes shining. _'I love him.'_ I thought to myself. It surprised me. I know I've said it before but I'd never really confessed it to myself. It felt...good. After the stories of Ariella and my parents I thought I'd never fall in love. But now, I have Zane.

"I love you."

He answered with 'I love you too.' and smiled. I sighed.

"Wake me up in an hour."

This gained a chuckle from Zane and I was pulled back into sleep, not to wake up again until well after noon.

[Ally and Zane]

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

Zane teased Ally.

"Shut up."  
She replied with a smile.

"So what would you like to do Ally?"

She unsheathed her blade.

"Let's do some hunting."

The two of them left only to return hours later scratched and bruised.

"Well that was...interesting."

Ally said plopping down next to Zane. He chuckled wiping the dirt from her face.

"I'm going to go clean up."

She said getting up and making her way through the trees.

(Zane's POV)

I lay shirtless against Hunter when she returned. The stars just begining to shine. She lay against me her hand on my chest and fell easily to sleep. She'd had a rough day. Though a thought weigh heavy in my heart. This is exactly what my mom and dad used to do. This was it. I quietly slipped away to the edge of trees and sat on the ground playing with the necklace.

"Mom..."

Stray tears began falling to the ground.

"We should have brought you here."

I shook as the first of the sobbing started.

"I'm sorry..."

Then I saw Ally. Her hair blowing in the breeze and the scent of roses and fresh fallen snow drifting over. _'This is it.'_ She walked over and sat next to me and asked if I was ok.

"As long as I'm with you."

I told her, making her smile, and making my heart fill to the brim with warmth. I looked her in the eyes. They weren't unforgiving or frightening. Her gaze seemed like...like she was in pain. So I pulled her into my lap and kissed her. As she kissed back I gently lowered her to the ground. She put her cold hands to my bare chest but it didn't bother me.

[Zane and Ally]

"Ally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

Zane smiled at her and reached behind himself to unclasp his necklace and removed the ring before replacing gold chain.

"I guess I'm saying...Marry me, Ally."

**Me: *Holding back Hunter* DOWN BOY!**

**Ally: *Protecting Zane***

**Hunter: I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Zane: *Hiding behind Ally* Don't eat me!**

**Hunter: YOU'RE MY NEWEST CHEW TOY GOODFELLOW!**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry about the cliffy!**

**Ally: What do I say? What do I say?**

**Me: That, my dear Ally, we shall find out in only a few moments.**

**Ally: *Beaming smile***

(Ally's POV)

I froze. _'He's...proposing?'_. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I let them come. _'Don't just lay there like an idoit, say something!'_ But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't force that one, small, word from my throat. Even though his smile remained I could tell he was nervous. _'Say something, Ally! He's starting to worry!'_ I swallowed and shakey with tears squeeked out:

"Yes."

I could see the relief cross his face as he pulled me into a hug. Tears streamed steadily down my face as he placed the diamond on my finger. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed me again. In the morning I stood in the middle of the clearing taking in my surroundings. My back still hurt from a little hunting accident but I didn't care. Not anymore. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I cleared my throat as it got harder to breath.

"Z-Zane."

My back suprised me with a searing pain and I passed out.

[Zan and Ally]

She slumped against Zane.

"Ally!"

She gasped and coughed, comming back to.

"M-my...b-back."

Zane immediatly turned his attentions to three large slashes on her back.

"Wh-"

"The dragon."

"But it was just fine."

"It was poisioned. The poision reopened the gashes."

Zane just caught her as her knees buckled.

"Come on, let's-"

A whiny errupted around them and Summer guards burst into the clearing.

[Ally, Hunter, Zane, and Summer Guards]

"Zane Goodfellow!"

"What do you guys want?"

"We are here to bring you back to Arcadia and we're taking _her_ to Oberon."

"You can't do that. Neither of us belong to Arcaidia or Oberon."

"Nonetheless, you can come with us easily or we can fight."

Zane looked down at Ally, who was in no shape for a battle.

"You're call, Sweetheart."

"Just...go."

Zane looked back to the guards.

"We'll go. Come on, Hunter."

The wolf lumbered over and whined, nudging Ally with his nose.

"Ally?"

She reached over and touched his snout like a nervous, little girl.

"Oh Ally..."

He rubbed his head against her hand.

"Come Zane. You may ride me."

"Thank's Wolfy."

The wolf sighed.

"If it weren't for Ally I'd have eaten you by now."

"Then I'm glad she's here."

They both chuckled.

"You know, for Big Bad's son, you're alright."

"As are you, for the son of the Summer prankster."

They walked for a while before walking through the gates of Arcadia. The guards escorted them through the gates and into the Erlkings thron room where Puck stood at his side.

[Oberon, Zane, Puck, and Ally]

"Leave us, and make sure the wolf is well taken care of."

The guards bowed and pulled hunter from the room, howling for Ally.

"It's good to see you again Zane."

Zane smirked at him.

"Wish I could say the same. Hey Dad."

Unexpectedly, Puck ran forward to hug his son.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course I am. I am your son after all."

Oberon waited patiantly for Puck to return to his side.

"Well, Puck. You may take your son now and I'll see to this _Iron Fey_."

"You won't lay a finger on her."

Zane snapped. Puck and Oberon both looked shocked.

"Zane, come on. We're going home."

"No place is home without my lady."

"You're lady? Are you...a knight?"

"Not _a _knight, _Ally's_ knight."

"_Who_ is _Ally_?"

"She's the one I hold in my arms, the one I love."

"Let her properly introduce herself."

"Are you crazy? She can't even stand on her own!"

"Then I suggest you help her before I hand her over to Titina."

Zane growled but slowly helped Ally stand up.

"Come on, Sweetheart. You can do it."

She stood shakily and faced Oberon, clutching onto Zane.

"I, am Alleynah Chase-Tallyn. First daughter of the Iron Queen and Princess of the Iron Kingdom."

She just barely got past her lips.

"Wait, whoa, whoa, wait. When did Meghan and ice-boy have a kid?"

Ally smirked.

"Twenty years ago."

"Holey crap! And they never told me!"

"Yeah, well, she needs medical attention here!"

Zane yelled at him. Oberon's expression didn't change but the glint in his eyes showed a tiny bit of worry for his grand daughter.

"Have Tansy take care of her. She can stay in Meghan's old room...as a guest."

The Erl King smiled at the girl, making everyone in the room go into shock.

"Scratch that, I'll take her myself."

Oberon came and picked Ally up from a stunned Zane and turned to the two.

"I'll leave you and your son alone Robin."

Then he left the room.

[Zane and Puck]

"I havn't seen Oberon like that since...well..."

Puck chuckled and it slowly turned into laughter.

"I havn't seen him smile since he met Titina! Let alone show any kindness at all!"

Zane didn't laugh at the joke but only looked towards the door.

"You think she'll be alright?"

"Think so? I know so. Especially if she's ice-boy's daughter. With his strength and Meghan's stubborn attitude, how couldn't she?"

"Good. I can't lose her now. Not like...not like _her_."

Puck looked at his son, now serious.

"Hey, there was nothing you could have done. Nothing I could hav-"

"We could have brought her here!"

"That wouldn't have saved her."

"We both know cancer wasn't her cause of death."

"How did you know about that?"

"She wasn't sick at all. I used to visit her all. The. Time. I knew better than that. What really happened?"

"Alright. I did bring her to the Nevernever once. And we ran into...an angry mother-"

"Angry mother?"

"Some of the half-bloods had stolen a few dragon eggs for Lea and the mother, as would anyone else, was angry."

"What happened?"

"She wasn't quick enough and, she was hit. No one would heal her because she was a mortal. So she insisted she go back home and...and that she'd pass off the poision as cancer. She wasn't strong enough to fight off the poision and...she died...because I brought her here."

"I had it you know...her wedding ring."

"_Had_ it?"

"I don't have it anymore..."

"Well...where is it?"

A tear trailed down Zane's cheek.

"On Ally's finger."

Puck almost fell backwards.

"What? Why is it-? You didn't..."

"I proposed to Ally and she said yes."

"Zane! If Oberon doesn't have your head Ash will!"

"What do you care?"

"You're my son! I care quite a bit! You never even told me about her!"

"I'm sorry. I just...didn't think you'd approve of her."

Puck looked surprised by this.

"You didn't think I'd approve? That's why you never said anything?"

"Yeah. I just don't want you to be disappointed with me."

Puck walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no way I could be disappointed in you. No matter what you do, you'll always be my son."

"So...you approve of her?"

"Well no duh!"

The two laughed.

(Ally, Oberon, and eventually Meghan)

Ally groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up, silk sheets sliding away from her. Across the room, in front of the ever changing fire, stood Oberon. He didn't even look at her and he knew she was up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did."

"Good...how is your mother?"

Ally tilted her head to the side in confused.

"Meghan is your mother, correct?"

"Yes..."

"How is she?"

"She's fine."

"Good. Tell her I said hello and...please, call me your grandfather from now on."

Ally nodded but when she looked back, Oberon was gone. She went back to sleep only to wake up to someone stroking her hair. She groaned again.

"Shh."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. I'm here honey."

"My back's on fire."

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts. But you're going to be okay."

"I know...I'm supposed to say hello."

"From who?"

"My gandfather."

Meghan gasped.

"Oberon, told you to say that? What else did he say?"

"He asked how you were."

More tears formed in her eyes.

"He was worried about me?"

"When I first introduced myself he smiled at me. He took me to the infirmary himself."

"He what?"

"Yeah."

"You get some more sleep. Your Dad'll be here soon to come get us."

Ally nodded but couldn't bring herself to ignore the pain in her back, but instead studied the ring on her finger.

**Ally, Zane, Ash, Puck, and Meghan: *Mouths hanging open***

**Me: You love it don't you!**

**Ally: At least I said yes.**

**Zane: Yeah.**

**Ash: Said yes to what?**

**Me: RUN!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Ally's in a bit too much pain to say anything and Zane's freaking out so I'll just get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Fey...sadly.**

(Zane's POV)

I sat and waited to hear anything on Ally. When Queen Meghan walked back into the room I jumped up making her smile at me. I sighed in relief when she assured me that Ally was going to be fine. I nodded and made my way in to see her.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

She looked, tired, worn, and still even in pain.

"How you feeling."

She replied 'Sick to my stomach and my back feels like someone set me on fire then rubbed a salt-lemon-juice mixture on it.' I sighed, stroking her hair, moving a stray strand out of her face. I hated seeing her in pain. but there was nothing I could do.

"I'm so sorry, Ally."  
She looked at me confused.

"It's my fault this happened. I should have been more careful. I-"

I could see the strain in her expression as she leaned forward to kiss me. I lay her back down, parting us.

"Please, Ally. Rest, you're still hurt. I'm not going anywhere."

She gripped my hand as a fresh wave of pain drifted over her.

"What can I do, Ally? Tell me what to do."

The desperation was clear in my voice. This was too much for me to handle. She merely shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know you hate it when I do this but..."

I used my glamour to coax her to sleep. I couldn't stand to watch her suffer anymore. Tansy knocked on the door and entered, asking if we needed anything. I told her to bring anything that would sooth her pain. The sayter returned with a small bottle and I let Ally wake up. She started to yell at me for putting her to sleep like that, but the moment she saw the bottle she shut up. I smiled at the look of relief on her face. She let me rub a handful of the bottles contents on her back and thanked me. I smirked when she realized what she'd done.

(Zane, Ally, and soon Ash)

Ally looked wide eyed. "Thank you" are two very powerful words to Fey. They meant that you owed the promised Fey whatever they wanted and you couldn't refuse. You may be able to bargain for a different price but that usually wasn't the case. Zane chuckled and Ally giggled.

"What do I owe you?"

Zane took her hand.

"I can't accept anything less than your first born child."

He said with a smirk. Ally pretended to be devistated.

"No _please_! Not my first born!"

They both laughed as Zane leaned in to kiss his soon to be wife.

"Eh-hem."

The two seperated and blushed as Ash stood in the doorway. Zane kissed Ally's forhead and whispered "I love you."

before leaving them alone. The second Zane left Ash rushed over to his daughter.

"Ally. How do you feel?"

"Better now. Zane...put something on my back."

Ash sat next to his daughter and immediatly saw the ring on her finger.

"What? Is _that_?"

Ally quickly drew back her hand.

"What's going on?"

"I'm..."

She took a deep breath.

"Zane and I are getting married."

Ally waited to be yelled at but to her surprise Ash smiled.

"Congratulations!"

He kissed his daughter's forhead.

"You're...happy about this?"

"Of course I am! You're my daughter, I love you, and you love him! He's a part of the family now."

Ally nodded happily.

"Come on, it's time to go home. Hunter's waiting to see you."

That was enough to get Ally to sit up and Ash got her to her feet. She gritted her teeth and left the room, with her father's help. When she emerged from her mother's old room Zane immediatly was at her side with Hunter in tow.

[Hunter, Ally, and Zane]

"Ally! You're alright?"

She giggled and hugged the large wolf.

"Of course I am, Hunter."

He nudged her and she hugged him tighter.

"I'll just be sore for a while."

Hunter licked her face.

"Let's go home."

XxXWedding DayXxX

(Ally and Meghan)

A few stray tears slid down Ally's face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I know I'll probably sound like a little kid but...I'm scared."

"Oh honey, I know. But once you walk down the aisle and stand in front of Zane, you're going to be the happiest woman alive."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. That's what it was like for me. Now, you look beautiful, I'll see you at the end of the aisle."

Ally nodded standing in front of a full-body mirror.

[Ally and Ash]

"Ally?Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Ash walked in a gasped.

"Who are you and where's my little girl?"

He asked her making them both smile.

"I heard, that someone's nervous."

Ally's smile vanished and she nodded.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Zane's waiting you know."

Ash hooked his arm and Ally laced her arm through his, grabbing her bouquet, they left the room.

(Ally's POV)

Just as my father had promised, Zane was waiting for me. I tightened my grip on his arm as we slowly walked down the aisle.

"Dad..."

He patted my arm and chuckled with a smile.

I walked up to Zane and he took my hands.

"Hi."

I whispered. He could tell I was nervous and lifted the lace of my vail to caress my face. I smiled, tears already blurring my vision.

(Zane's POV)

I thumbed away her tears.

"Hey, no need for tears."

She gave a small chuckle and I kissed her forhead. Her heartbeat quickened as did mine. Soon the time came to recite our vows and everyone's favorite part. To kiss the bride. I leaned forward and felt that familiar electricity, the coolness of her skin.

"I love you."

I whispered inbetween a kiss. The cheers and whistles of the croud melted away. And soon, it was just us again. In our honeymoon spot. Ally giggled, laying next to me on the couch and we watched one of our favourite movies.

(Ally's POV)

I lay next to Zane, my head on his chest. I yawned, slowly falling to sleep, but quickly perked up when Zane wrapped his arms around me. His breath was warm on my neck and he picked me up carrying me away. I giggled as he closed the door behind us. Upon returning home I was bombarted with questions from my mother and Jamie. The girl who had prepaired me for my seventeenth birthday. Since then she and her crew became some of my best friends. They were easy to talk to and share secrets with and sometimes I busted myself. Since mom still looks eighteen she just looks like one of the other girls. But this time, it was different. The girls giggled, laughed and gasped in excitement with the story I'd told them. But over the next few weeks I was sick as a dog. I gagged again, Zane rubbed my shoulders.

"I feel horrible."

He kissed the top of my head and continued to rub my back and shoulders. I sprung up and ran for the bathroom. I could hear Zane sigh. I thought for a moment.

"I'll be out in a minute, or two,...or five."

I mumbled, locking the door.

"Zane! Zane, honey!"

I called minutes later. He rushed in to see if I was ok but I was more shocked than anything. I grabbed his arm and he helped keep me steady.

[Zane and Ally]

"What's wrong Sweetheart?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ persay."

"Then what is it?"

Ally sat down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"We're going to be parents..."

**Me: I'm so Happy!**

**Ally: Uhhh...**

**Zane: *Eye twitch***

**Me: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey everybody! **

**Ally: *Whispers into xxxxgirl-who-was-on-firexxxx's ear***

**Me: That's awesome and a complete surprise to everyone! I'll make it happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IRON FEY BUT WHIST I DID!**

(Ally's POV)

I walked around exploring part of the castle I never had before, just starting to show._'We'll have to tell Mom and Dad soon.' _I thought to myself. I sighed. I had never liked to stay in court, but now Zane demands it. I don't blame him. Though I still wish I had something to do. I decided to once again to walk my garden, sticking my nose into every, live, flower. When I came up close to study one particular flower, I noticed a door.

"How have I managed to miss that?"

I asked myself. I looked around and when I saw the coast was clear I opened the door. It was a portal and I could see a crack of light that just illuminated a teenage boy's closet. Checking behind me again, I walked through. I was still wearing my dress, my ears pointed, and as far as I could tell me reflexes were still same. I could hear music, blaring from headphones. That was a sound I was famaliar with. I Opened the door, scaring the teen that lay on his bed. I didn't know what else to do so I bowed my head.

"Umm...Hi."

He only continued to stare at me with wide, admiring, blue eyes.

"My name's Ally."

He started stuttering and I giggled. He cleared his throat, his face the color of Zane's hair, and finally was able to say, 'I'm Ethan.'

"It's good to meet you Ethan. So...can you...see us?"

[Ethan and Ally]

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I see Fey all the time. I've even been to the Nevernever."

Ethan stated proudly, hoping to impress her.

"Really? That's amazing! What happened?"

Ally asked full of curiocity about the Nevernever, as she was not allowed to explore it.

"Yep, the Iron King, Machina, kidnapped me just so he could get to my sister."

Ally cocked her head to the side.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Meghan. But I've called her Meggie since I was four. In fact, I havn't seen her since then."

"She talks about you all the time!"

Hearing the yelling Ethan's mom walked into the room and only stared at the girl.

"Meghan?"

"No. Mom, this is Ally. Ally, this is my mom."

"Ethan, when did she even-"

"She came in from the closet. She know's Meggie!"

The woman looked at Ally.

"You know Meghan?"

She shook my head.

"How is she? Is she doing alright. I havn't heard from her in fourteen years."

"She's fine. Ummm...I guess I'll tell you everything."

Before Ally got a chance to speak, Ethan's mom ushered Ethan and Ally downstairs, insisting she make then tea. She returned with the hot tea, but when Ally blew on it; it froze over. She sighed, clenching a fist to warm it again. The two in front of her only stared at her in amazment.

"So, how do you two know Queen Meghan?"

"She's Ethan's sister and my daughter."

Ally almost took a spit take.

"That's...interesting."

"How so?"

"I guess that makes you my grandmother."

The woman stared at Ally a moment before jumping up to hug her.

"I have a grand daughter."

Ally giggled, tears forming in both their eyes. When they parted, ally looked to Ethan.

"I guess that makes you Uncle Ethan."

He hugged her as well.

"A niece and I never new."

"Someone will be very lucky to have you someday."

My grandmother commented, I giggled.

"I already have."

I said showing her the ring and making her gasp.

"Actually, I have one of my own on the way."

"Oh, congratulations!"

She nodded, not daring say thank you.

"Don't worry, Ally. We know you can't say thank you."

Ally let out I breath of relief.

"Good. I don't want to be rude or anything..."

"Don't worry about it dear."

"Oh! So about my mom!"

Ally explained everything she could, from their wedding day to now. She hadn't actually seen the wedding, but Meghan had told her enough about it. Then with some prodding from her gandmother she aslo told her story. Her uncle and grandmother grinned ear to ear.

"Make sure you come visit us, Ally! I'm anxious to meet you first child."

"Careful out there, kiddo."

Ethan told her, hands in his pockets.

"Not to disappoint you Uncle Ethan, but I'm older than you are."

With that said, Ally walked back through the closet into her garden.

[Ally and Zane]

"That was certainly interesting."

"What was interesting, darling?"

Ally froze, knowing she'd been caught.

"Ally."

Zane chided in a warning tone. She sighed.

"So, I followed a portal! I was curious and I'm starting to get bored of the same old thing! Stupid iron isn't the only thing to see!"

She said bursting into tears. Zane started to freak out.

"No, no! Don't cry, Ally!"

He rushed forward to hug her and let her cry into his chest.

"I've been stuck here ever since we found out we're going to be parents and I feel trapped!"

"Honey."

"What?"

Ally whined.

"I think you're having more mood swings."

"What's that supposed to mean."

She whined again, making Zane chuckle.

"Nothing. Just a statement."

Zane kissed the top of her head and lead her inside.

"You look tired. You should take a n-"

"Don't patronize me."

"Come on, now. I'll even take one with you."

She sighed.

"Fine."

She didn't want to say it but she was tired. Zane led her to their room and lay next to her until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he slipped away to the library. One of he and Ally's favourite places.

(Zane's POV)

"Three months down, six to go."

To tell you the truth...I'm afraid. Afraid that I won't be a good enough father, or that I won't be able to do this at all. What would happen if I ever lost Ally, or she lost me? I sighed, putting my head in my hands, all these thoughts buzzing around my head. A little while later I heard Ally walk in.

"Hey, Sweetheart. Felling alright?"

She shook her head and I immediatly stood, wanting, in some way, to comfort her.

"Here, come here."

She walked over and I sat her down on my lap, feeling like she weigh nothing, thanks to my strength. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her stomach, hoping to calm her. She laid her hand on my own and I smiled, knowing she just wanted me close. I walked her back to bed and lay next to her, this time I didn't leave. There were a few moments when she'd curl up, and other she wake up and ask me to rub her shoulders. The rest of the time, I just held her close. I would kiss the top of her head and just hold her close to me.

"I love you, Ally."

She said nothing back but gripped my hand, letting me know she heard. But I didn't need to hear it, to know she loved me back.

(Ally, Zane, Ash, and Meghan)

"Zane."

"What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine but...we havn't told my parents yet."

"Well, I'm glad we were married for at least this long because your dad's going to kill me."

They both chuckled and Zane helped her up and through the various halls and into the living room...for once.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey...Dad."

Ally took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad...Zane and I..."

She had her parents attention and started to freeze.

"Zane and I are going to be parents."

Meghan clapped her hands excited and happy and Ash...Ash was furious.

"You..._WHAT?_"

"I'm going to have a baby."

Ash looked from Ally to Zane, back to Ally and narrowed his eyes at Zane before jumping over the back of the couch and chasing after Zane

"Come here! I'll kill you!"

"Ally!"

Zane yelled running from her angry father.

"Help me!"

Ally stood in front of her husband, her father stopping in his tracks.

"I can't believe he- That you let him-"

Ash looked as if he was going to pass out and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What?"

Ally whipped around to see a painfully familiar face.

"Triston!"

**Me: *Pinned ash to the floor***

**Ash: I'll kill you Goodfellow!**

**Puck and Zane: Which one?**

**Ash: what's it matter? I'll kill you both.**

**Me: Settle down! PLEASE COMMENT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ash: *Rubbing a red handmark on his face***

**Me: *Huff***

**Ash: You didn't have to-**

**Me: I will slap you again, Ashallyn'darkmyr Tallyn.**

**Ash: I hate you. *Crosses arms***

(Ally, Triston, and Zane)

Meghan lead Ash from the room to calm him and so that the three could be alone.

"What's going on here?"

"Triston, you've been gone for a while."

"I know I have! I had to go to the mortal world for...bussinuess."

"A lot's happened since you left two years ago."

"Like what?"

"Well..."

"Ally and I got married."

Zane stated simply. Triston's face looked like he'd just been shot.

"Th-that all?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well, what else could there be?"

Ally brushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm...going to be a mom."

Triston stood there, mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Zane, can you give us a minute alone?"  
Zane looked cautiously at Triston and was about to refuse until he looked at his, silently, pleading wife, and sighed.

"Fine. I'll be right outside."

He left the room, not before kissing her on the top of the head and shooting Triston a warning glance.

"Triston I-"

"What were you thinking, Ally?"

He shouted at her, making her shrink back.

"What do you mean?"

"What were you thinking when you married him?"

"I was thinking-"

"Were you even thinking at all? He's a Summer Fey, Ally! It's against every law we know! How could you be so stupid?"

Ally immediatly burst into tears.

"Huh? No, no, no! Don't cry! Shh! I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't! Shh!"

Triston stepped forward and hugged her.

"I wouldn't ever try to hurt your feelings!"

He grabbed Ally's hands and looked into her blue eyes.

"I still love you, princess."

Ally pulled back her hands.

"I'm sorry...but I don't feel the same way. I'm married and starting a family of my own."

Ally walked for the door and before leaving, told him;

"You should do the same..."

"But, Ally! We had something."

"_Had_ something. Forget about the past...forget what we had."

Then like dream she drifted out the door leaving Triston alone.

(Ally's POV)

I told Zane I wanted to be alone for a while and walked off.I went and found Jamie. Someone I knew I could talk to. The second I found her she sat me down to hear what was up.

"Triston still loves me, he's also angry with me, and I'm getting stressed out!"

She hugged me tight, in an attempt to calm me. I broke out into another fit of tears. When I finally calmed down again I nodded to Jamie in thanks, and found my way to my room where Zane waited for me.

"Hey."

I smiled at him. He pulled me towards him and asked if he'd ever told me how beautiful I was, making me blush.

"You've told me once or twice."

He responded with 'That's not nearly enough.'. I giggled.

"What's all this about?"

He told me he knew I was stressing out and that I had a lot on my shoulders.

"Th- What the heck. I already owe you my firstborn child. Thank you."

He joked, saying mow I owed him all my love and affection.

"I think I can do that."

He laughed with me now.

(Zane's POV)

With each passing day she grew more excited and me all the more nervous. In attempt to make me feel better Ally told me I wouldn't be so nervous after the first couple of kids, which freaked me out, until she started laughing. Truth be told, I don't think she was kidding. I often followed her when she ventured into the gardens and insisted on playing with Hunter. But eventually I would coax her into a chair or glamour her into a nap, which she lectured me for when she later awaoke, though I knew she was thankful. Especially on the nights she couldn't sleep. I walked quickly through the halls, knowing exactly where she'd be.

(Ally and Zane)

Ally stood in front of her favorite flower, hand resting on her stomach, when Zane found her.

"You know you shouldn't be out by yourself."

"I needed some fresh air."

"Ally, you know better."

"What? Fresh air'll do me good."  
She teased him. He sighed walking over to her.

"You know why I don't like you all by yourself."

"I'll be fine. It's another two months away."

"I know but still. I worry about you."

He said with a smile, kissing the spot just below her hand.

"Come on now, your mother wants you."

Ally nodded following her husband inside, well knowing her parents weren't even home at the moment, but saved herself the trouble.

"I'm comming Zane."

She said when her husband tried to sneak a look over his shoulder and stopped, waiting for her to catch up, lacing their fingers together when she did, smiling at her. Ally's heart warmed to his smile, the familiar red hair, and loving green eyes. Her icy-blue's shined back into his and he gripped her hand, his heart swelling at seeing her so happy and content.

"Are you happy, my love?"

"Of course I'm happy. How couldn't I be? I have you."

This made Zane's insides melt. Not only was she happy, but he was why. Zane Immediatly pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ally said, as he caressed her face.

"Where's all this coming from, Zane?"

"I just want you to be happy is all."

"I am happy, Zane. I've been happy since day one."

"Good."

As Ally smiled at him, he leaned in for another kiss.

**Me: Thanks guys!**

**Triston: We didn't say anything!**

**Zane: That was good.**

**Ally: I agree.**

**Triston: I DON'T!**

**Me: Be a man, Triston!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Triston: Woo.**

**Ally: I'm excited!**

**Zane: I could say the same!...I think.**

(Zane's POV)

I paced hurriedly outside the room that Ally and I shared, Hunter sitting behind me. He'd watched me pace for almost an hour now and was just as worried as I was. He would whine and I would scratch behind his ear for a while until he calmed down. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Hunter. Ally's a tough girl."

I told him with a waver in my voice and an obviously fake smile. Hunter and I both winced with the first scream. Eventually, Hunter whined louder this time and covered his head and ears with his paws.

"C-come on, Hunter. You're freaking me out!"

I sat next to him and put my head in my hands, nothing else to do except wait. Jamie ran out all smiles, tugging me to my feet, yelling 'Let's go, let's go! Mommy's waiting for Daddy!' I sprung to my feet, running for the room. Jamie stopped me in my tracks. 'Whoa, whoa. Slow down there. Quiet, poor Ally's exhausted.' I nodded, and slipped into the room. The first thing I saw was Ally, **then **I saw the twins in her arms. I couldn't held but walk quickly. Who wouldn't? I walked up to her side and brushed back her hair.

"Hey there, Mommy."

I said with a smile.

(Ally and Zane)

She gave a tired chuckle, her voice only a whisper.

"Hey, Daddy."

Then returned his smile.

"This...was completely unplanned."

She said looking at the twins.

"Tell me about it."

They both laughed. Zane looked happy yet afraid at the same time.

"Come hold your son."

"I don't know if that a good id-, and now I'm holding a baby."

He said as Ally handed him a baby boy.

"See, not so bad."

"So uhh...who do you...uhh."

"Would you rather hold the girl?"

"No, no! Wait! I mean...I suck at this."

He said his face glowing red.

"I was just wondering if she was a girl or a boy...you get the gist."

"I'm naming her so you can name him if you want."

"What are you naming her?"

"I was thinking...Victoria."

Zane seemed to just stare at the baby girl a moment and smiled.

"It's perfect, and what about..."

**Epilogue**

XxXSixteen years laterXxX

(Victoria's POV)

I sat up in my room, it's at least two, and of course, I have _school_ tomorrow.

"Ugh. That place sickens me."

I said to no one imparticular. My brother yelled at me from the other room and I ran into his room to shut him up.

"Shh! You'll wake up Mom!"

He smiled like that was exactly what he wanted.

"Ugh! You know, you can be soo aggrivating, Riley!"

I whisper-yelled before, silently, leaving the room, only to storm back into my own. I passed out and slept for like five minutes, then my alarm clock woke me up to the annoying _beep! Beep! Beep! _I groaned, slapping the snooze button. I did eventually get up, slipping into my black clothes, slapping my long, black hair into a ponytail, before I looked in a mirror to line my eyes in black, only to top the outfit off with studded, knee-high converse. I ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table, my mom smilling at me.

"What?"

I asked, my mouth full of apple.

'Oh nothing.' My mother assured me and let me return to my apple.

"Okaaay then."

I said eying my mother, before leaving for school.

(V, Riley, and sombody unknown)

"Hey, Tori! Wait up!"  
Her little brother trailed on, running behind her.

"Don't call me that!

She yelled at him, her eyes flashed like they do when she gets angry. One a brilliant green, the other Ice-blue. Then there was her brother, with his red hair and green eyes.

"_He _was the _normal one_."

She thought to herself.

"You know what everone calls me."

"But Raven's not you na-"

"Well, it is now."

"But, everyone also calles you-!"

"I don't care if anyone calls me V! It's just short for Victoria!"  
She interrupted him, frustrated. He sighed, looking a little sad.

"Whatever you say...Raven."

He said the word like it was from a different language. She sighed and mumbled;

"I'm sorry."

And turned her head. In the trees stood a teen, about her age. Shaggy black hair, black horse at his side, sword strapped to his hip. Pointed ears stuck through his hair and he smiled, then winked at her. Raven waved back at him. He blushed a bit that she'd waved back and vanished, causing her to blink, like she was hallucinating.

"Well, ok then."

**Me: Yay! It looks like Ally and Zane's story's done. But It also seemes that Victoria and Riley's has just begun. **

**Raven: Don't call me Victoria.**

**Me: Get over it. If you want to meet mystery guy, send me a pm and I'll start my new story!**


End file.
